Forbidden Temptation
by Meganlovesjb
Summary: Nick Jonas is a teacher...His student Leslie is starting to feel something for him that's a little more than a student should feel for their teacher. Warning Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Temptation**

**Chapter One**

**Hey guys, here's a new fic. I wanted to do the student/teacher thing, but in a different way that everyone else has been doing it…I'm going to try and make this unique so here it goes…hope you guys like. : )**

I sat in class reading over my homework from last night, I'd answered all the questions on the _Hamlet_ handout from yesterdays lesson apart from one where I couldn't think of an answer that sounded comprehendible. _Did Hamlet truly love Ophelia? _Did she…I wasn't sure, and I hoped to God the teacher wouldn't call on me for that answer. Doesn't it seem the one time you don't do your homework or don't answer a question is always the time you get called on. I do the work every other night, but never get asked. I hoped karma didn't feel like being a bitch today and biting me in the ass.

It didn't help that I had the fucking hottest English teacher in the whole world. I wasn't one of the sluts who flirted shamelessly with him; I'd always been a good student, so to speak and quiet. The thought of embarrassing myself in front of not only the whole class but in front of my teacher who should actually be working as an underwear model, made my heart race.

My friend Madison walked into the class and sat down beside me smiling, "Hey Leslie," she said opening her book.

"Had Madi," I smiled back. I glanced over at her sheet. "Did you finish number 6?" She flipped to the sheet; all the questions were copied down, no answers, of course. I gave her a look.

"Pssh, English homework, not a chance. I was at Chad's last night," she smirked.

"Oh, I see," I said smirking back. "What did you guys do?"

"Oh not too much, watched a movie," she chuckled.

"Watched a movie my ass," I laughed. She gave me a devilish look and chuckled with a promise to share details later. I didn't want them but God knows I'd get them. Just then the second bell rang and the class took their seats still chatting.

"Good afternoon oh eager students of mine," Mr. Jonas attempted a joke. We chuckled.

"What does this lovely bunch want to do today?" He asked, taking a seat on a desk at the front of the class, facing us. He had on black dress pants, and a white shirt—sleeves rolled to the elbows, with a black tie. He looked like perfection; there was no other way to describe it. He glanced around the room meeting everyone's eyes and smiling.

"Let's take a nap," Madison yelled from beside me. We all laughed and nodded are agreements. We found his little game humorous because almost everyday he would ask us what we wanted to do, listen to our suggestions and then laugh and pull out a worksheet of some sort he already had prepared and we would all groan. It was a fun tradition and it was the little things like this that made the class go by faster. He was one of the most likable teachers. He was hard but fair and always funny and kind yet was never disrespected for it.

"I say we watch a movie," Jesse shouted, a class clown. We chuckled and smiled at that too. Mr. Jonas grabbed this little yellow smiley ball he liked to play with and tossed it at Ann who sat to the left of the room. She laughed and caught it, before throwing it back. Mr. Jonas liked to do these little icebreakers to get everyone in a fairly good mood before actually beginning class each day.

"Any other suggestions?" He asked smiling.

"Let's go home," Kiara mumbled from my right, Madison and I sat at the back in the middle. Kiara was a stuck up bitch and hated school and classes of any kind. Some chuckled, some merely groaned at her. I stayed quiet; I wasn't one to yell things out in class. I enjoyed observing the class and laughing along better.

"As fun as all of those things sound, today we are discussing one of Shakespeare's finest pieces of writing, _Hamlet._ Please pull out last night's questions and we'll take them up. And actually Mr. Miller," he said referring to Jesse, "If we get them taken up in a fair amount of time we may be able to start watching the film today," he smiled.

"Sick," Jesse mumbled.

"Is it any good, or is it like some piece of shit black and white nonsense," Mark, another cocky jock yelled. Mr. Jonas chuckled.

"Language Mr. Renalds, but no it's not black and white, it's actually a decently done movie. I enjoy it, but it's still in Shakespearian and if you don't appreciate Shakespeare I cannot promise you'll love it. However that's too bad, 'cause I'm in charge and we're watching it," he smiled deviously and we groaned.

"Hey, Kate Winslet's in it, she plays Ophelia? Does that help?" He asked tossing the ball back and forth between his hands. Morgan, another loud mouth, we seemed to have a lot in this class, gave a little cheer. We all chuckled.

"She's smoking. Didn't mind that scene in Titanic on the couch…"

"Alright, enough if this," Mr. Jonas laughed getting up and walking to his desk grabbing his question sheet.

He read the first question aloud and turned the floor to the class for answers or comments. The regular smarty-pants who had an opinion about absolutely everything answered his questions each in their own way and he agreed enthusiastically with each answer, offering his own opinion on their comments. When he got to question six, of course, he decided to do the thing where he picked someone he knew didn't like sharing their answers but usually had a good one and scanned the classroom, meeting a few eyes. When his met mine, I glanced away, not meeting his beautiful brown eyes, praying he wouldn't pick me.

"Mrs. Scott," He said and I gulped. _Fuck. _I looked up to meet his god like beauty and gave him a look that said I hate you for picking me. He obviously caught it and smiled. "I, umm, I don't know," I said giving the answer that made me look dumb and hoping he would move on to someone else.

"Come on Leslie, give me something, anything. You have to have some sort of opinion. I know you read the book. Was Hamlet in love with Ophelia?" His eyes met mine intensely.

"I blushed from the sudden attention of everyone in the room staring at me, including the hottest man in the whole God Damn world, in my opinion.

I wasn't shy per say, I just didn't like jumping in class discussions in fear that my opinion would sound wrong or stupid. "There's no doubt in my mind that Ophelia loved Hamlet. She was desperately in love with him. However, Hamlet hurt Ophelia badly when he chewed her out and told her to go to a nunnery and said he never wanted to see her again. I know he claims to have loved her at her funeral, that he wanted to lie down in the ground and die with her, but I don't think he could have hurt her that badly if he truly loved her," I said quietly, meeting his eyes yet glancing around the room a few times.

He considered my answer for a moment and shook his head in agreement while thinking. "Do you think it hurt Hamlet though when Polonius and Laertes forbid her to see him anymore and she obeyed?" He said playing devil's advocate.

"Perhaps but what choice did she have? She lived in a time where women had no place, no right to say anything or disagree with an order given to them by someone like their father or brother. To disobey would put her in an incredibly difficult position," I argued back.

He contemplated. "I agree, it's easy to say what she did was wrong when we live in a world today where women have freedom, rights and decisions, but we have to put ourselves in Ophelia's shoes. Very good, thank you for sharing Leslie," I sighed in relief and nodded falling back into my chair and doodling hearts and music notes in my notebook.

The rest of the class passed in a blur. I was gathering my things to leave as the class dispersed after the bell when Mr. Jonas called my name. I looked up and he smiled.

"Can I have a quick word?" He asked.

"Yeah, one second," I said grabbing my books and pencil case, shoving them into my bag.

I strode over to his desk that he was sitting on top of smiling kindly.

"Good answer today, you should share your opinion more often," I shrugged.

"It's hard, high school, easier to be shy," he offered. "I was there once," he said.

I smiled in understanding and wondered why he cared. "I just wanted to talk to you about the upcoming essay, I've been talking to a few students, did you have a topic in mind?" He asked.

"Not yet, I've been having trouble thinking of a thesis," I admitted.

"Well let me know if you need any help, I'm here at lunch, before and after school for about an hour, and I have third period prep. Anytime, walk in and I'll give you a hand,' he smiled.

"Oh, alright, thanks a lot," I smiled back; alone time with Mr. Jonas, always a good idea. I shook the thought away, he was my teacher, was like 23, I was 18. He wasn't that kind of guy; there was no way it would ever happen.

"Anytime," he smiled, playing with his sleeves. My gaze lowered to his muscular and toner forearms, such a turn on for me, and I blushed a little.

I met his gaze again and stuttered out. "W-Well see you later then," and I turned to rush out of the room. I just made an idiot of myself, God Leslie, could you be a little less awkward.

The rest of the day passed quickly, I had to put up with Madison's endless ranting about some sort of hardcore make out session on Chad's couch the night before that I could care less about. I also had to put up with my other boring as hell classes. English was my favorite class, and no, not because my teacher had the face and body of an angel, I'd just always enjoyed it. I found myself dreading nearly everything else but social sciences and History.

At the end of the day I got in my car, a bright red Ford Focus, a gift from my parents, probably an apology for never being around, and drove the short distance home to my empty house. They were never home, I was used to it. Dad had been kind enough to leave a note:

_Working late pumpkin, leaving for the city in the morning on business, money on the counter for Pizza, your moms on some spa thing with a neighbor lady, won't be home for a few days. Lock the door when you go to bed._

_Love Dad. _

That was more information than I'd gotten out of either of them in months. Dad must be feeling exceptionally guilty today for leaving me so much. He would get over it tomorrow.

I finished my homework, still unable to think of a thesis statement for the looming upcoming English essay worth fifteen percent of my mark. I mentally scolded myself, I was good at English, I could usually think these things up easily. What's wrong with me? This ISU book was killing me for good themes. I enjoyed the novel but I couldn't think of anything to write about. I gave into the notion that I would have to go see Mr. Jonas tomorrow for some help. Maybe he could give me a suggestion, not that I minded spending more time around him, just looking at the man would put anyone in a better mood, but I didn't want to look helpless or stupid around him. I groaned and closed my book knowing it was inevitable that I would have to spend my lunch working on this essay tomorrow.

I ate and browsed the web, trying to kill time. I had always been a pretty independent person. I liked to have fun, but wasn't one to call a bunch of people for a house party because my parents weren't home. I was responsible and I suspected that's why my parent's trusted me so much. I was mature for my age, my mother had always told me so. I was just as happy spending my night watching a movie and hitting the sheets early for a goods night sleep than I would be out all night partying. Don't get me wrong, the weekends were for fun and I'd been known to make an appearance at the odd house party with my girls, but school nights were for relaxation and getting things done. I opened a book, read a few chapters and quickly drifted off into a deep slumber.

_"Mr. Jonas, I need some help with the essay," I said walking towards him. He smiled and moved behind me to close the door while giving me a seductive smile. Seductive? What? He locked it and walked back over towards me, backing me into his desk, kissing me fiercely, and attacking my lips with his soft ones. I was confused but couldn't bring myself to stop him…_

_"Leslie, you're beautiful," he whispered, his hands roaming my body. He reached for my shirt tugging it up…_

I started awake and sat up panting. _What the fuck? Good dream, weird dream. What's wrong with me? He's your teacher pervert, cut it out, never going to happen._

I glanced at the clock, 3:30, lovely. I rolled over and went back to sleep, unable to keep his face from my mind, unable to shut my brain off. I laughed at my stupidity and eventually fell back into a fairly decent sleep till morning.

**Anyone like this so far? Should I continue? Also if I do, don't expect me to update like crazy with school coming soon and two other fics on the go, updates would be spaced out bit more than you might be used to. Sorry. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think…is it worth writing another chapter? Watch out for my other two new fics that should be posted tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**I'm so pleased with the overwhelming response to this story. Here's the next chapter, hope I don't disappoint. :] Sorry if this one's a little slower, I'm trying to build their relationship…like I said I'm going for realistic.**

_You need help, he's your English teacher, and therefore he's the one to help. Suck up your pride and go see him. Just because you need assistance with the most retarded essay of your life does not make you dumb…_

I tried to convince myself that I really couldn't pass this essay without a thesis statement as I clutched my book bag after the lunch bell rang and headed to Mr. Jonas' room. I glanced through the little window in the door and saw him eating his lunch at his desk while flipping through papers, seemingly catching up on some marking. _Shit._ I didn't want to interrupt his lunch that would be rude…though he said anytime. I was about to turn and leave when he looked up and saw me standing there, he smiled, _crap_, I'm going in now.

I opened the door and walked in the room smiling sheepishly. He stood up from his desk.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch, I didn't realize you were eating…"

"It's what I do at lunch," he teased.

I blushed. "Yeah, I can come back later…"

"Don't be silly, this is the perfect time, I told you to come, I'm just kidding," he said smiling again. I hesitated. "Leslie, don't be silly, it's fine, come sit over here for a minute and we'll look over your essay," he said pulling up a chair to the side of his desk. I sat down and so did he as is shuffled through my bag pulling out my rough notes for my essay. I glanced up and met his beautiful eyes gulping. Why was it always so much harder to think around beautiful men? Not fair.

I set them on the desk. "So which ISU novel did you chose again?" He asked, biting into his celery. Why was that so hot? _It's just celery_. I took a breath clearing my head.

"_Anastasia_ by Colin Falconer," I said pulling the book out and setting it on top of the notes.

He seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Okay, it's been a while since I read it, there are so many books on that list, refresh my memory?" He asked.

"Anastasia Romanov? The Romanov legends about the revolution…"

"Right, the reason it's even on the list is because of the Russian history. Okay that's the book about the young women who can't remember who she was and at 17 is a victim of human trafficking and forced into prostitution to live?" He asked, taking another bite of celery.

"Yes then it becomes sort of a love story between her and Michael," I encouraged.

"Right, their romance is sort of taboo because she's a prostitute and his family is extremely wealthy," he added.

"Yes, the forbidden romance, always more interesting," I teased. He chuckled.

"Alright, well do you have a thesis statement?" He asked.

"No, I can't come up with one! I love the book to death but I don't know what the hell to write the essay on…" I huffed.

He chuckled. "It's alright, Leslie, I'll help you, relax," he chuckled in the melodic voice and suddenly I wished I was anywhere but there, so I would no longer have the urge to jump him.

"Okay, she is royalty but she doesn't know it. She lives in a world of obscurity and is constantly being tugged between these two lives, never knowing which one is her true life…" he thought and I kept quiet.

"Yet her character grows because of it…" I added.

It hit me. "Oh! How about… Anastasia's constant struggle between two worlds is necessary for her to find herself. Or something along those lines…" I asked.

"That's great; could you focus on that for your entire paper?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Great, see I knew you had it in you Leslie, you're a smart girl. Some of the work you turn in blows me away," he said beaming. _I blew him away._

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Show me your reading notes," he gestured to the paper in front of me.

"Well I really liked some of these quotes but I can only use a few…" I said digging through the bundle of papers. "I loved this quote, because I'm a hopeless romantic, but it won't fit with the essay…" I said pointing to it.

_"Some men don't fall in love; they get lost. I was lost from the moment I saw Anastasia Romanov in the taxi club that first night." (Falconer 59)_

"Or this one…" I gestured further down.

_"Nothing is worse than the illusion of love. I wanted this girl more than I ever wanted anything; I wanted her because I couldn't have her and because she showed no interest in me at all." (Falconer 81) _

_"_Okay can't I just write an essay on love?" I teased.

He chuckled. "Perhaps another time Leslie," he said reading over the quotes. "You really are a hopeless romantic…" He said reading them over again.

"Well every girl wants her prince, her fairytale."

He regarded me momentarily. "Something tells me you'll get it Leslie," he said his face serious. We stared at each other for a moment, lost in thought. Then he smiled and glanced back down at the paper.

"This one…about how she fears men after being forced into having sex, this one will work," he said gesturing to a quote. "And this one about identity," he said handing my papers back.

"You're off to a good start, and you're not stupid Leslie, you're very bright. Read your notes over, think about it and I have no doubt you'll put an amazing essay together that I'll actually enjoy reading. Don't tell anyone but I hate assigning essays as much as you hate writing them, part of the curriculum though. Something tells me I'll enjoy yours though," he said handing me my papers.

I smiled. "Thanks for your help, I know how to start it now," I said shoving my things and my bag and turning to stand.

"Anytime Leslie, come and see me if you need anything," I met his gaze and held it for a second, "I mean _anything_," he said holding my gaze. Butterflies flew through my stomach as we stared at each other for a long moment.

"Thanks," I said going to stand. I threw my bag over my shoulder and turned to walk out the door, not before my clumsy human nature took over and I stumbled on a chair. I braced myself for the fall I was sure was coming but it never did. Instead I felt a strong and grab my arm, stopping me from falling.

I gazed into his eyes again as he helped me stand up straight, all too aware that his hand was on my lower back, supporting me. "Careful," he smirked.

"Sorry, clumsy," I blurted. I brushed the hair from my face, "Thanks," I blushed and stumbled out of the room.

Why was it that every time I was around that man I managed to embarrass myself ridiculously? Could I seriously be any more awkward?

The rest of the day flew by, between worrying about the essay, and how much of an idiot I'd made of myself today, there was little time left for anything else and before I knew it the bell was ringing signaling the end of the day.

I gathered my books, and said goodbye to Madison, promising to call her later. She wanted to whine about something Chad had done to piss her off and I was always the one who got stuck listening for hours on end. I smiled and turned towards the door.

I made my way across the parking lot, playing with my keys and sifting through my bag, not paying much attention to anything around me.

"Nice ass," someone yelled. I ignored them, like I've never been cat called before.

"What's up little cutie?" Another called from behind me. I turned around and shot them a 'fuck you' look and kept walking. I was almost to my car when I felt a hand on my ass.

I spun around to face two jock seniors smirking at me. "Move your hand," I spat with as much attitude as I could muster.

They merely chuckled. "Party tonight at Jesse's sweetheart, you in?"

"No," I said turning away from them to walk to my car.

One of them grabbed my arm and spun me to face him again, pulling me close to him. "Come on, it'll be fun," he leered, trailing his hand up my body, grazing my breast. I jerked away from him but he held me firmly.

"You're fine, I want to see more of you around," he said in my ear.

"Excuse me Mr. Morris, do we have a problem?" I turned my head to see Mr. Jonas standing there, gesturing to the man holding me, fists clenched. The jock let go of me and backed away.

"No sir, Mr. Jonas, we were just talking," he said sending me a hard warning glance.

"I think it best you get the hell out of my face and learn to keep your hands to yourself before I take you inside to have a 'talk' with the principle," He said stepping to my side. "I'll see you tomorrow morning Mr. Morris," he said gesturing his head towards the other ending of the lot, telling him to get lost.

The boy and his friend shot me one last look. "See you around," he said before turning to leave.

I fumbled with my keys before looking up to meet his gaze. "You okay?" He asked looking genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I was fine…but thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem, looked like they were giving you a hard time," he made it a statement, but asked it like it could be a question if I chose to elaborate.

I shrugged, "wanted me to go to some party, I figured I should get home and start on my essay," I teased.

He chuckled, "your parents probably want you home too."

"No, they're not home tonight, dad's gone on business, mom's at some spa thing," I said nonchalantly.

"Are they gone a lot?" He asked.

"Meh, most of the time, I don't mind. One more reason to go home tonight, watch the house," I said glancing away.

"Most teenagers would seize the opportunity to go to that party," He noted.

"I'm not most teenagers. I don't see the necessity of a party on a school night. So I can show up to class hangover with a story about some stoned loser trying to hit on me? What's the point?"

He regarded me for a moment and smiled.

"What?" I asked, smiling back.

"You're a very mature young woman," he said studying me again.

"Thanks," I said fumbling with my keys again.

"Well I should get home…thanks again," I said smiling at him.

"You need a ride or something?" He asked.

"Nope, got the car," I gestured to my focus.

"Nice car," he commented.

"Thanks, I like it."

"Alright, well lock the door when you get home…it'll make me feel better about you being home alone," he teased.

"Do you worry about all of your students like this?" I challenged, hoping to catch a glimpse of the interest in him that was aching inside of me.

He hesitated. "Yes, well I don't know…guilty conscience I guess. You just worry me Leslie, trouble likes to find you," he said gesturing around the parking lot, pointing out what had happened here. I was always getting myself in a mess, whether it be something like this or merely tumbling down the stairs at school.

I blushed. "I'll be fine, thanks again," I said walking to my car flustered and fumbling with my keys, taking longer than normal to get the car unlocked.

I threw my bag inside, started the radio and pulled out, watching as he got into his car and did the same. He backed up, slipping on his sun glasses and I nearly hit the car in front of me. _Why was he so fucking beautiful?_

**So you guys got a little glimpse into my grade 12 ISU essay, hope you liked haha. Anastasia really was a great book, I'd read it for fun. Anyways I'm trying to build the tension slowly between them so I hope I'm not boring you. Comments/reviews are love. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

**I'm so glad everyone seems to be enjoying this; I'm trying my best to do a good job with this fic & I hope I don't disappoint. Thanks to all my readers & reviewers, you guys are amazing xo**

The next day in class passed slowly. English was awkward, Mr. Jonas kept looking at me like I was about to break. He was obviously still worrying about me, I was fine! He walked over towards me and Madison. He stopped beside my desk and glanced down at my essay notes.

"How's it coming?" He asked.

"Good I think?" I said handing him my notes. He read them over briefly.

"Interesting, I've never seen someone take this stand point for that book. Looks good so far, can't wait to read it," he smiled handing me back my work. I smiled and began doodling hearts in the corner.

"How am I doing Sir?" Madison asked with the bat of an eyelash I rolled my eyes, always the flirt.

He grabbed her notes and made a few suggestions, telling her she was coming along just fine. Madison wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he understood that—most people did, and tried to go easy on her.

"Thanks," she smiled, popping her bubble gum loudly. Mr. Jonas had never enforced the "no gum" rule, but gave her a warning glance and went to talk to a student in the next row.

"He's fucking hot," she said giggling at me.

"Shh, he can still here you," I whispered, glancing at him only a row away.

"I don't care, maybe he'll punish me," she teased, smirking. I rolled my eyes, I loved the girl but she was a ho.

"So there's a party at Chad's this weekend, tomorrow night actually, you haven't been to a good one in a while. What do you say, you in?" She asked.

"Hmmm," I contemplated.

"I don't know, my parents won't be home, no one will be there to look after the house, and Chad's parties are always crazy. There's bound to be like crack or something there and some fucked up dealers. I should work on this essay…"

"Oh come on stop being a little bitch. You never come anywhere any more. You take school too seriously, besides no one will be home to notice when you come in trashed, even better," she prompted.

"Yeah but who do I call for a ride home then if I need it?" I asked.

"You could crash there."

"Not with all the randoms and the stoners."

"I'll pick you up you can take a cab home."

I contemplated if there was any way to get out of this. Those wild parties that always got busted by our local cops just weren't my scene any more; I'd grown out of it. I glanced up to see Mr. Jonas looking at me. He quickly looked away, but right then I knew he'd heard the whole conversation. He looked back down at the student's paper he'd been pretending to read.

"I don't know Madi…" I hesitated.

"Enough Leslie, you're coming. I'll be at your house at 7 tomorrow night and we'll head over there. If you're not ready I'll bring Chad and we're dragging you there," she chuckled. In my peripheral vision I saw Mr. Jonas studying me again. I looked down.

"I suppose I have no choice then," I half smiled. Maybe a night out would be fun.

"Great, I'll be there at 7 and I'll text you if I'm running late," she smiled.

The bell rang and we all stood to gather our stuff for the next period.

"Work on your essays, have a great weekend and remember. Don't do anything stupid," Mr. Jonas yelled at the class as we dispersed, like he did every Friday night. His gaze lingered to me as he said the last few words. I caught his eye before tearing my gaze away and heading out into the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I finished eating, I knew I'd be spending another night alone. My parents were both still away for spas or business or whatever. I could care less anymore, even when they were home, they never paid me any attention anyways. I could probably the stereo on in my room, close the door and take off for three days, they would have no idea. They were too busy for me always had been. Sometimes I wondered why they ever bothered having a kid. I guess taking care of myself and spending so much time alone had aided in my quick maturity.

I decided I didn't want to just sit around again tonight and surf the web. It was Friday night, I wanted to do _something._ I made the decision to go rent a movie uptown, at least it was something; hopefully it would entertain me for a bit tonight.

I browsed the store for anything I might like to watch. I'd seen a lot of the newer movies that were out, and was having a hard time finding something that sparked my interest. I was reading titles, not paying much attention to where I was going when I accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," I apologized, spinning to see who I'd hit. I couldn't believe it when I saw Mr. Jonas standing there smiling at me. He looked hot as ever in jeans and a v-neck t-shirt. Something I don't think I'd ever seen him in, since he generally dressed up for work.

"It's fine, Hello Leslie," he said chuckling. I blushed; clumsy me would run into my hot teacher.

"Hey sir," I said trying to calm my red face.

"Renting a movie?" He asked the obvious.

"Yeah, having a hard time finding one that interests me," I admitted.

I glanced down, he was holding Fight Club. "Classic," I noted motioning to the movie case. He chuckled. It's been a while, and my brother's coming over later, we figured we would watch a movie. He really likes this one, so whatever I thought I'd pick it up.

"What's the first rule of fight club?" I teased.

"Don't talk about fight club," he laughed as he said it.

"What's the second rule of fight club?" I asked laughing now too.

"Don't talk about fight club!"

"I think we'd be kicked out of fight club…" I teased.

"Yes, we are talking about it far too much," he answered still laughing lightly.

"Perhaps I can help you find a movie," he offered, still smiling at me. He was in a good mood. Happy to see me? Pssh, I wish.

"Sure," I agreed. We strolled the isles glancing over titles and covers. He grabbed something off a shelf and looked it over before handing it to me.

"What's this?" I asked, reading the title "Dirty Dancing".f

"A classic. Old but good, one of Patrick Swayze's best. It's a love story between a young girl and her dance instructor, it's very taboo. She's from a rich upper class family and he's a bad boy, a nobody," he regarded me. "You're a hopeless romantic, it's right up your ally. I know it's older but trust me; you can't lose with "Dirty Dancing".

I smiled. "Sounds like the one then," I said looking it over briefly.

There was a short pause. "You home alone again?" He asked. There he went again…how come I'd never notice him take such an interest in any other student? Not that I minded, it was just odd.

"Yeah, parents are gone for the weekend."

"You're alone a lot, don't you ever get lonely?" His eyes radiated concern for me, yet I still didn't know why.

"Sometimes, but I don't really mind being alone," I said hesitantly.

He nodded, unsure of what else to say. It seemed like he was going to continue but stopped himself. We stood there for a moment in a brief awkward silence.

"So any exciting plans for the weekend?" He asked trying to make conversation. I guess he wanted to chat for a bit, I didn't mind.

"Umm, not really…there's this party thing tomorrow night that that I'm being dragged to, but other than that no," I answered honestly.

"Yeah I heard about that, rumor in the halls is it's going to be pretty nuts," he regarded me cautiously.

"Yeah, it's at Chad's so it should be," I said wondering again if I should even go.

"Just be careful, and don't do anything stupid," he said worry straining his voice. I smiled.

He chuckled. "What? I was a teenager once too, not that long ago…I know what some of those parties are about. I just wouldn't want anything to happen to you," he said concerned.

"Yes sir!" I laughed.

He laughed. "Alright well Joe's got to be wondering where the hell I am with this movie, so I have to be going. Have a good weekend Leslie, see you Monday. Oh, and work on your essay, it's sounding great, really," He smiled.

"Alright, thanks, you too," I said heading to the front with my movie. I watched as he walked out the front door and climbed into his car. He put on his shades, like I noticed he almost always did when driving, and pulled out of the parking lot. _God damn it that man was like sex on legs. _

**Haha hope you like it, the party will be the next chapter. I love Dirty Dancing & Fight Club, they're both great movies. I actually just watched Dirty Dancing again last night, love it! Sorry that I incorporate so many books and films into my stories, I just love to. xD Hope you enjoyed, reviews are love. Xo.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

**This chapter will be longer because I want to incorporate a lot. I love you all so much and I couldn't be happier that you're all reading and reviewing. Xo.**

As I walked in the door of the party, Madison in tow, I took in the scene in front of me. There were teenagers everywhere, lingering and dancing to a hip hop track blasting through the speakers. The sluts on our grade were falling all over any jock they could get their hands on. I chuckled at a girl in my grade who was falling all over a boy named Aaron, stroking his arms and smiling at him like a fool before taking a sip of his beer.

I examined the room further and noted that everyone had a drink and their hand and seemed to be having a _real _good time. There were a group of guys sitting at the table snorting a line of coke. _Lovely. _I avoided that whole scene and headed towards the fridge.

"Grab whatever you want," Madison said, stating her power in Chad's house, his party, her booze. I grabbed a raspberry Smirnoff cooler from the fridge and twisted the cap off taking a swig.

"Come on," Madi said grabbing my hand and leading me into the living room. "Let's dance, I'm in such a dancing mood," she said giggling. I knew she'd already had a hit of Chad's bong and was slightly high. I laughed at her. Sometimes I wondered if Chad was a bad influence but shook it off, if she was happy who was I to say anything? Besides I think the two of them belonged together, they were both reckless and always looking for a good time. I took another huge swig of my cooler and set it down before joining Madison in a drunken dance. I forgot how good it felt to just relax and have fun, not worrying about anything and just being the teenager I knew I still was somewhere deep inside. We danced for a while, drinking this and that.

I quickly polished off my drink and Chad handed me another, this time some concoction him and a friend had mixed up. I took a sip and was surprised that it tasted good, like kool-aid. I took another huge swig, not tasting the alcohol. I soon polished off the glass and he handed me another as my vision began to visibly blur.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked taking another sip.

"It's called 'Green Goblin,' something Trace and I came up with. It's mostly Kool-aid, Vodka, Monster and some other shit," he smirked.

"What other shit?" I asked looking at the drink that had so easily fucked me up hesitantly.

"Let's just say you can't exactly get it north of the American border," he teased taking another swig. "Tastes great though, you don't even know how fucked up you are till you hit the floor," he said topping off my glass.

"Is this even legal?" I slurred.

"Meh, who cares," he said grabbing Madison and pulling her into him for a dance. His hands grazed her body as they moved to the beat in the song and before I knew it they were having a hard core make out session and drunkenly groping each other. I rolled my eyes and wondered off in search of someone else to socialize with.

I stumbled towards the kitchen, downing the rest of my glass of the unbelievably tasting drink. It seemed to get better with each glass. I became aware of how gone I was when I had to grab onto the wall on the way there to keep from falling. I straightened up and made my way down the hall successfully. There was a brawl going on in the kitchen and a crowd had gathered to witness the fight. It looked like two jocks were having at it over some Barbie doll who was looking on wide-eyed. I grabbed another drink, watching for a moment as I took another drink, chatting with some classmates who were betting on who would win. When I started seeing double, I figured maybe I'd had enough for a while and left the kitchen in search for Madison. My luck she'd already found an empty bedroom upstairs.

"There she is," a man hollered from behind me.

"I knew you'd come around eventually, how you liking the party?" Another asked. I vaguely recognized the three men as the same two guys from that day in the parking lot at school. They moved in on me backing me into the wall.

I couldn't decide what to do, they scared me a bit, they weren't nice guys at all and the fact that I could barely make a coherent sentence right now didn't help.

"You're cute," the first one said reaching forward to stroke my hair. I blinked, trying to collect my thoughts._ No, bad. _

"Don't…" was all I could manage. The other one grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the stairs.

"What? Don't you want to have a little fun? Why don't we go upstairs sweetie?" He asked grabbing my arm and dragging me up a step. I shook my head again trying desperately to clear it, how had I let myself get so drunk? How could I be so careless? Where was Madison? These questions swarmed my head as I grew more confused by the second.

"No…" I choked out.

"Come on, you want me. You're friend Madison has no problem parting her legs for every guy that walks her way, you should take a lesson from her sweetheart," one of the men said, stepping closer to me, groping me. I could no longer tell which voice was which and I was becoming so dizzy. One of them began to drag me up the stairs, his hands all over my body.

"Hey fuck off, if you two fags are so ridiculously horny, go get a room and let go of my best friend," I heard Madison's voice distantly. She grabbed my arm and jerked me away from their grasp and into her.

"Whatever ho, do you want a go then? I hear you've fucked the whole football team," one of them taunted. I could no longer coherently follow what was going on and just clung onto Madi.

I heard a slap and an "ouch bitch" and I felt myself tugged in the opposite direction. "Madi, I think maybe I should go home…" I slurred, blinking hard trying to regain clarity once again.

"Yeah let me call you a cab hun, I'm going to stay here tonight. Will you be okay?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, yeah…fine," I assured her stepping out to the front lawn to wait.

I don't know what it was that possessed me to walk home that night. Maybe it was the way the cool night's air finally brought me some clarity, or how beautiful the stars looked, or how I'd always loved to walk in the dark—something about the danger and mysterious atmosphere darkness brought had always intrigued me. Whatever the case I made the decision to head down the road, in what I was fairly sure was the direction of my house, trying my best to keep upright.

As I walked, I smiled as I remembered how much fun I'd had tonight with Madison, for the first time in a while we'd genuinely enjoyed ourselves. I remembered the assholes at the party and grimaced. I then thought of how ridiculously drunk I'd let myself get, how drunk I still was, probably the worst I'd ever been in my life and I chuckled. I was soon laughing hysterically at myself, stumbling down the road most likely looking like an absolute lunatic who'd escaped the asylum.

I saw the beam of headlights on the road beside me and moved over closer to the curb to let the car pass. This car however did not pass; it slowed down beside me and came to a stop. I glanced at the black SUV with tinted windows curiously. _Well this was right out of a horror movie. What now, am I being kidnapped?_ I chuckled at myself. The driver's door opened and I turned towards the car, moving farther back from it nervously. I don't think I'd ever been more shocked in my life then when I saw Mr. Jonas exit the car and walk over to me with a look of concern on his face.

"Leslie?" He asked; his voice strained.

"Mr. Jonas!" I exclaimed excitedly. I loved him! He was so hot.

He half smiled, but the concern never left his eyes. "What are you doing out here at this hour?" He asked as I stumbled to stay standing up straight, I felt like my body was swaying.

"Walking home," I smiled as he walked over to me and put a supportive arm on my back keeping me upright.

"Alone? In the dark?" He studied me. "How much did you have to drink?" He asked.

"Oh you know…" I began counting on my fingers for him until I ran out of fingers. I then got confused trying to figure out how I could possibly keep counting once I ran out of fingers. "Wait, start over," I said recounting slowly.

"Oh boy, alright, I get the picture," he said rolling his eyes.

"Let me take you home," he said leading me to the passenger's side door.

"Oh, no I wouldn't want to bother you, I can walk I'm doing just fine," I assured him.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"Cameron Street," I said proudly able to remember the name of the road.

"You're walking the wrong way sweetheart," he chuckled opening the door for me.

"Come on, I'm not leaving you out here, get in the car," he said grabbing my hand to help me up. I nodded, figuring this would be faster than walking and climbed in the car.

He shut the door and walked around to the other side and climbing in before putting the car and drive and pulling back onto the road.

"So what are you doing around here at this hour? Stalking me?" I asked bravely. I knew I would never speak to him this way sober, he was my teacher for god's sake.

He chuckled at me. "No, I was on my way home from my brother's house and I figured I'd swing by here and take a peek at the infamous party. Looks like you left just in time, the cops are there now." My thoughts drifted briefly to Madison, but the soon calmed. She could talk her way out of anything. She was probably already flirting with the cop questioning her. I smiled. "I saw you stumbling down the road and couldn't believe it. You're the last person I would expect to see Leslie, what did I tell you? Be careful. You scared me; do you know how much danger you're constantly putting yourself in?" He asked clearly worried, his tone short, almost scolding.

"Why do you care?" I asked accusingly.

He was silent for a moment. "I care about you Leslie, I care about all my students, you know I would never want anything bad to happen to you," he said in a strained voice. "To anyone," he added quickly.

I glanced at his profile in the darkness of the vehicle, noticing his strong chin and muscular arms on the steering wheel. _He's so gorgeos_, I thought to myself for the millionth time. The car grew quiet as I stared at him, oblivious to the world outside my drunken mind. He glanced at me curiously, _shit, I made it awkward. _

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"How hot you are," I blurted. _Fuck Leslie! Filter! _I couldn't believe I just said that. My hand shot to my mouth in embarrassment and I gasped. Nick's eyes widened and met mine.

"You are drunk," he said nervously laughing off my comment. I chuckled nervously back and blushed. I was mortified that I had seriously just blurted that out.

I leaned my head against the window in embarrassment.

"House number?" He asked.

"Four Twenty-Seven," I mumbled growing tired.

He glanced over at me and sighed. "Oh Leslie," he said in a disapproving tone, clearly noticing I wouldn't hold up much longer. I wondered if I would remember this in the morning.

I glanced over at him again, enjoying his beauty. He was so yummy. Why was he out of bounds? Why was the one man I was incredibly attracted to, the one man who was everything I could ever ask for _forbidden_? His curly hair and perfect jaw was the last image in my mind as I leaned my head against the window again and finally lost my ballet for consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I glanced over at Leslie who had just passed out in the passenger's seat of my vehicle. I sighed. What had she done to herself? She was a mess. Even completely trashed and disheveled, she was still beautiful beyond belief. I pushed her hair from her face as she lay against the window sleeping softly. She was smart, beautiful, mature and intriguing; she was everything I would be looking for if only she were a few years older and if only she weren't my student.

Why her and why now? It felt like the world was playing a cruel joke on me placing this girl in front of me when she was nothing more than a _forbidden temptation_, something I wanted so badly, but something I could never have. I knew I could never cross that line, I wasn't that guy, I wouldn't let myself be that guy. She was young, innocent and impressionable and I could never take advantage of this girl like that.

I pulled into her driveway with a sigh, resigning to the fact that she was a student and come Monday I would be nothing more than her teacher and reminding myself that that was all I ever could be and ever would be. _I could still be her teacher and look after her right? _I shook the thought away as something to be pondered later. I got out of the car and moved around to the passenger's door opening it. I shook Leslie gently.

"Leslie," I whispered softly. She didn't stir. I realized she was out cold and I had no chance of waking her tonight. I grabbed her purse, feeling a bit intrusive, digging for her house keys. I grabbed them, closing her purse and looping it through my arm as I lifted her gently, bridal style in my arms. _I could get so fired for this_, I reminded myself. I shook the thought away. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just leave her there? I lifted her to the front door, unlocking it with some difficulty and carrying her in the room. She was light and I barely felt her in my arms as I carried her up the stairs where I spotted a living room with a fairly comfortable looking couch.

I figured it would be intrusive to snoop around her house looking for her room, and to go in it so I lay her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. I sighed, reaching down and brushing her hair from her face once more and taking one last look at the girl I could never have. It comforted me to know I would see her again on Monday, and every day after that for the remainder of the year. I wasn't losing her because I never had her, but I could still spend time with her. The thought comforted me as I grabbed a pen and napkin and scribbled down a note, in case she woke the next morning frightened with no clue as to how she got home.

_Your key's in your purse. Finish your essay, it's due on Friday and take an Advil, don't worry the hangover will pass…eventually. See you Monday._

_-Mr. J. _

I smiled at her before setting the note down, pulling her blanket up to her chin and turning to leave. I locked the door and shut it behind me and climbed into my truck.

I saw that my phone had a new message and opened it to check it.

"Nick…dude just called to make sure you got home alright. It's late, where are you? Call me back; I'll be waiting up for your call. Love you bro," Joe's voice said. I smiled, always looking out for his baby brother.

I hit redial quickly. "Hey Joe, yeah I'm fine, on my way home."

"On your way? You left here forever ago…where are you man?" He asked concerned.

"Long story, I ran into a student who needed some…help," I said in a voice hinting at him to not ask too many questions.

"Some help huh? Your teacherly assistance?" He prodded giggling.

"Oh shut up Joseph, she was in trouble and I couldn't leave her," I answered sharply.

"She hot?" He teased.

"You are disgusting man; she's eighteen" I chuckled.

"That's not an answer," he countered.

"She's not ugly, but I have to go bro, call you tomorrow," I chuckled hanging up the phone before he could get another word in. I sighed and threw the phone on the passenger's seat backing out of the driveway heading home. My thoughts drifted to Leslie, how vulnerable she looked sleeping on that couch, how everything inside me yearned to protect her. How badly I wanted her and how much I knew I couldn't have her. I thought of her smile, the way she'd called me hot, slurring her words as I held back a chuckle. I smiled, something about her made me smile. A pang hit my heart as I realized again that smile would never be mine, she would never be mine. _I would not be one of those pedophiles on the local news charged with getting involved with a student_. _That was not me, that would never be me,_ or so I tried to convince myself as I drove home, every thought on Leslie.

**Sorry that was so long, I hope you liked. Reviews are love.**

**Also if you aren't already a member of this website I highly suggest you join it. **

**jonasfic. Proboards. com (without the spaces)**

**They have tons and tons of amazing Jonas fanfiction and authors, and none of your storied will ever get deleted. There are almost 10 thousand members and everyone is friendly and amazing, it's a great atmosphere. I post my fics there often first and at a better quality. I suggest you join, especially incase my account gets deleted here for having jonas fics. m**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

I woke with my head pounding and unable to open my eyes because the pain was too much. I winced and tried to sit up, squinting into the daylight. _What the fuck?_ I sat up slowly wincing and groaning. _What the hell happened last night? _I saw something scribbled on a napkin that was carefully placed on the coffee table in front of me. I reached forward and grabbed it, reading it over slowly. _Oh fuck my life. _Mr. Jonas had seen me trashed and probably thought I was a complete tool. God only knows what I said. This was mortifying. I found it a bit odd that he'd taken me home and been in my house, but at the same time felt strangely comforted that he had been the one to do it. I felt safe around him.

Flashed of last night ran through my mind as I took his advice and stumbled into the bathroom in search for a Tylenol or something. I remembered drinking and dancing, I remembered some sort of fight but after that everything got blurry. My memory was spotty, flashes, bits and pieces came to mind. I took a sip of water and downed two pills. _Stairs, tugging on my arm, Madison screaming something…walking…him, Mr. Jonas being there…a truck?_ I took another large gulp of water deciding maybe a shower would make me feel better. I undressed and I noticed, hand shaped bruising on my wrist. It was faint but it was there nonetheless. _Tugging on my arm. _Those idiots from school? _Why don't we go upstairs sweetie?_ No. I shook my head clear, I couldn't believed they'd tried something again…I'd have to ask Madison about it later…see if I was remembering correctly. I shook the disturbing thought from my head as the warm water hit my face and relaxed a bit. I thought about Mr. Jonas a bit… I remembered him saying he'd simply been in the area and saw me. My heart fell; I really hoped I hadn't made a fool of myself. I had to see this man everyday for the rest of the year. I gulped.

I showered and tried to call Madison to get details about what the hell had happened last night but there was no answer. She was most likely still sleeping the party off, or at Chad's no doubt. I sat back down on the couch I had slept on and sighed. I felt like throwing up, although I knew I probably wouldn't. I wasn't really the puking type…I normally just felt like shit for two days. _Yay. _I glanced down at his beautiful handwriting again and sighed. _Finish your essay._ I chuckled.

"Oh fuck off," I said out loud. As if I could concentrate on that when all I could think of was how many times my head had throbbed in the last thirty seconds. I contemplated eating, but had no appetite. I turned on the television, but found it painful to look at the screen. _Too bright. _Everything was too bright. I resigned to pulling a pillow over my head and lying in misery for a good hour, hoping to doze off.

The rest of the day passed in much the same way. I moped around, cursing Chad for whatever the fuck 'Green Goblin' was and for ever inventing it. I tried to call Madi several more times, no answer. I did pull out my essay notes briefly and scribble some shit down I was sure made no sense, before forcing myself to eat a sandwich, for the sake of living and resigning to going to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stumbled into English class the next day much the same way I'd been moping around all day, headache still in full swing. Day two of the worst hang over of my life. I knew it would most likely be gone by tonight but I was still in a very touchy mood. I knew I looked like shit; there was just absolutely no denying it. I was all about the baggy sweater, even though it was hot enough out to make me uncomfortably warm in it. Today I was about comfort. My hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, bangs clipped back. Today was one of those days I wished I was a boy who could roll out of bed and face the world, no preparations necessary. I think I'd decided to pretend I was and Madi didn't hold back her questioning face when I plopped down in my desk beside her and set my head down on my desk groaning.

"Madi, what the fuck happened the other night?" I mumbled into my desk.

She chuckled and I lifted my head to stare her down in my best angry face. She only laughed harder. I noted Mr. Jonas was still in the hallway greeting students. _Great, at least I have a few more minutes before I have to face that problem._

"It was nuts Hun, I'll fill you in on everything later," she promised. I hesitated.

"Madison, what was the deal with those guys, I think his name is Tony…I vaguely remember you yelling and they were grabbing me and…" I trailed off.

She looked me over for a moment. "You were really gone. You were worse than I've ever seen you in my life Les, you could barely stand up." I figured as much. "They were trying to get you to go upstairs with them; you were pulling away, although I knew you really didn't know what was going on. They were all over you, and I'm pretty sure they would've both had you if I hadn't walked down the stairs and caught them babe," she said slowly, gently. I figured that as well. I remember a lot of what she said and the rest seemed to fill itself in when she explained. I remembered them touching me, them trying to get me to sleep with them. I nodded.

"Thanks Madi," I said meeting her eyes.

"Not a problem. I don't like those creeps," she noted.

"Me neither. I'm going to do my best to stay the hell away from them…" I was cut off when Mr. Jonas walked in the room, closing the door behind him and glancing at the class. Half of us were either exhausted or hung over. Jesse's party had been the event of the year and _everyone_ had been there. There were a few perky kids who seemed to have recovered quickly. He met my eyes briefly, concerned and I glanced away, ashamed of whatever he now thought of me.

"Looks like everyone had quite the weekend," he teased trying to lighten the class up into the usual friendly atmosphere he liked to keep it at. There were a few groans, a few chuckles. I merely set my head back down on my desk.

"Yeah especially Leslie," I heard Jesse call from my left. I glanced up, he was turned around in his seat staring at me, I hadn't noticed but expected he'd been watching me for quite some time. I met his glance confused and annoyed.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You know what I'm talking about Leslie, everyone does, don't make me say it in front of the whole class," he smirked.

"Actually, I have no idea what you're talking about Jesse, so please, enlighten me," I spat. I got drunk like everyone else what was so special about me? My fucking crazy ass hangover? I waited for his answer.

"Tony told me, he told everyone…so did Mark Leslie, we all know," he pressed. What the fuck was he talking about? Tony…that was his name. Tony Morris, the asshole who'd practically tried to rape me, and might have actually done it had Madison not been there. I could never recall his name before now. Mark must have been his creep of a friend.

"What exactly did they tell you Jesse, because I'm not exactly following," I spat again, growing angrier with each second.

"Come on Leslie, don't make me say it," he prompted.

"Say what!?" I just about shouted in frustration.

"That you fucked them both at Chad's party girl! They said they both had a go at you and that you were a real slut about it," he laughed. The rest of the class then burst into laughter and my face grew bright red. _What the fuck had they been saying about me?_

"Excuse me Mr. Mahon!" Mr. Jonas scolded Jesse. He normally let class room banter progress to a certain extent, to see if it would lead into an interesting class topic for discussion and stopped it if it was completely irrelevant or inappropriate.

"That is not necessary, and I suggest you not only watch your language but what you accuse other people of doing in my classroom. One more word and you'll be in the principal's office so fast, you won't even remember how you got there," he spat, anger clearly radiating in his usually calm voice. What Jesse had said was high school banter and gossip and I couldn't expect Mr. Jonas would be so angry about it had this been any other student. Had this been one of the hoe's in our grade who would've giggled at the public accusation of her being a whore he would have said something along the lines of 'watch your language,' and continued with the lesson. I had a gut feeling that because it had been me, he'd taken it personally. I didn't know why he cared about me so much but his anger fuelled mine, which was already on high, and I blew up.

"Fuck you, Jesse!" I screamed standing up. "You have no idea what happened at that party! You're just a fucking asshole like Tony and Mark!" I screamed. Madison grabbed onto my arm trying to calm me and pull me back down into my seat.

"Leslie," Mr. Jonas warned sternly.

"Check your sources before you go accusing people of doing shit! Just because you probably fucked four girls the other night, does not mean everyone else did the same. I did not—"

"Leslie!" I was cut off my Mr. Jonas again, his voice louder and even more stern. I ignored him once again, tears brimming in my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak again but he noticed.

"Hallway, now," he ordered sternly. I stood motionless for a moment, trying to regain some control.

"Now," he repeated a tad bit more gently. I turned and stormed off into the hallway, well aware of my classmates burning gazes on me. _I was never going to live this one down_. I walked out into the hallway and veered to the left leaning against the wall, head back in embarrassment and defeat. Mr. Jonas shut the door and I could immediately hear excited mumbling on the other side of it. He joined me in the hallway and without even meeting my eyes; he walked directly across the hallway to the opposite classroom and knocked on the door. Mr. Weber had a spare and he opened the door immediately.

"Sorry Jim, I need to ask you to watch over my class for a few minutes. I'm having issues with a student and need to speak with them," he said calmly. Mr. Weber glanced at me, obviously in surprise and nodded, heading into the English room and closed the door. The murmurs died down and we were left alone in the hallway. Mr. Jonas had his hands in his pockets and was half turned towards me, looking down.

A few short heartbeats later that felt like an eternity, he glanced up and I averted my eyes. He walked over to stand in front of me where I had my back against the wall and my head down in embarrassment and frustration. He paused, waiting for me to look at him. When I didn't he moved a bit closer and cleared his throat.

"I can't have you throwing fits and using profanities in my classroom," was all he said as he waited for a response. My silence urged him on and he continued. "I can understand why you may have been upset with Jesse for saying those things, but I can't just allow you to cause a scene and disrupt the class. You looked like you were about ready to tear his head off," he prompted. I still said nothing. He sighed.

"Okay, so what now? I get it, I messed up. Can you give me the detention already?" I huffed, still extremely agitated.

"You don't want a chance to explain yourself first?" He prompted.

"What is there to explain?"

He sighed. "Leslie," he tried to get my attention. I continued staring at the floor. "Leslie, look at me," he prompted. I wouldn't. He gently grabbed my chin and tilted it upwards so my face was eye level with his. I reluctantly looked him in the eye. I was surprised with what I saw in his beautiful brown eyes. It was not anger or disappointment, it was concern and pity.

"What happened at that party?" He asked. I hesitated. "You can tell me, you can trust me. You know you can tell me anything…" he prompted. I took a deep breath.

"I didn't sleep with them! I…Tony…Mark…Jesse…they're all lying!" I choked out, tears forming in my eyes.

"I know. I never believed that you did," he said gently. His confidence in me set something off inside of me. My heart leapt. Why did he believe me? Every other student in school was apparently telling a different story.

"How do you know?" I prompted.

"I just know you, you wouldn't do that…" He said hesitantly. I nodded. My anger stirred again.

"It's just…they've all made me out to be some sort of school whore when I'm not! Everyone thinks I'm a slut! I've never even had sex!" I blurted out. When the realization that I'd just admitted I was a virgin to my teacher hit me I gasped and blushed.

"Sorry…I…it's just that I have to go to this school every day and they're all judging me. They think what they want and nothing else," I fumbled, my tears finally spilling over.

He sighed, something like pain in his voice. "Leslie, you're not alone here. I'll always be here and I know the truth, you know the truth, what else matters? Who cares what those jerks want to say?" He prompted, leaning forward, resting one hand on the wall beside my head, trapping me in.

"I do," I choked.

"Leslie, what really happened at that party?" He asked gently.

I figured I might as well just tell him the truth. I took a breath and remained silent for a moment. I averted my gaze once again and stared at the wall opposite of us, unable to meet his eyes. "I don't know," I began. "Chad gave me something really crazy to drink and it messed me up bad. I barely knew what was going on and I could hardly walk and all the sudden those guys…from the parking lot that day," I paused. He would remember.

The rest tumbled out. "They were all over me and they wanted me to go upstairs with them and I barely knew what was going on, all I knew what that they were bad news and I didn't want to, and they kept touching me…" My tears spilled over and ran down my cheeks. I tried to push them off but I couldn't think, and they just kept dragging me up the stairs," I brushed the faint bruise on my arm and I saw him glance down at it and hiss. "They nearly had me in a bedroom when Madison saw and got a hold of them," I took a deep breath.

"I didn't sleep with them!" I insisted.

"Shh, I believe you," he said reaching forward and wiping my tears from my face. I knew he was being bold and inappropriate, but at that moment I didn't care. It felt so right. He pulled a Kleenex out of his pocket and handed it to me. I took it and attempted to wipe my face, mascara coming off with my tears. I met his eyes and saw a look of pain in them.

"So Madison was able to stop them?" He pressed.

"Yeah, that's when I left," I said more tears spilling over. He sighed and pulled me into a gentle comforting hug. I grabbed onto him and cried into his chest. I felt like a baby but I didn't care all I cared about what the unmistakable fact that he made me feel better. He rubbed my back gently and whispered soothing words to me.

"I remember you were there. I didn't say anything stupid did I?" I choked out

He chuckled lightly, still holding me. He placed his chin on top of my head and sighed. "Nothing too bad, don't worry about it Leslie. You were pretty messed up," he insisted.

I pulled back and looked at him. "Oh God, what did I say?" I groaned.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he insisted.

"No tell me or I'll imagine the absolute worst," I groaned.

He considered this. Finally he smirked and said, "You just said something about me being good looking…"

_Oh shit._ "God I'm so sorry," I groaned again.

He chuckled. "It's fine Leslie, you were drunk," he shrugged it off.

"I wish I could take it back, but truth is I can't," I said hinting at a double meaning in my words. I did wish I wouldn't have said it, but at the same time I couldn't deny what I'd said, it was the truth. He regarded me for a moment.

Finally he said, "I suppose I should have a chat with Jesse, probably Tony and Mark too…"

"No! That will just make it worse. Jesse was just talking shit...and saying anything to Tony or Mark will just make it worse. I'll try and avoid them…promise," I pleaded.

"I can't really just let something like this go…" he hesitated.

"Then give me a detention or something, blame the whole thing on me. If someone has to be punished for the drama I'll take the heat. I don't want to cause any more trouble than has already been going on…" I said pleadingly.

"I don't really want to give you a detention Leslie, you didn't really do anything wrong. You reacted how a lot of people would and you've been dealing with a lot lately. I don't blame you for the outburst," he said gently.

"Well we've caused enough of a scene; someone's got to get in trouble. Give me a detention and I'll just sit there, no big deal," I tried to reason.

"Alright Leslie, you have a detention tonight after school with me. I'll find something semi-fun for us to do," he chuckled.

"Awesome," I smiled back. He put me in a much better mood and for that I was grateful.

"I'm really sorry about everything," I said sadly.

"It's fine. I'm sorry too…they shouldn't be saying those things about you. I can't believe those guys tried to take advantage of you like that. Next time I see them it's going to take all my self control not to run them down with my car…" he teased.

I smiled. "You could be fired for that," I teased back.

"Yes, I tend to do things that could get me fired…more frequently since meeting you," he studied my face as he said it. I blushed.

I glanced back towards the classroom dreading going back in there...I groaned. He caught on.

"Why don't you take a long bathroom break and then head to your next period when the bell rings. Let's give this some time to blow over," he said saving me from walking back into the room of accusing eyes.

I sighed loudly. "Thanks," I said. I hesitated before leaning forward and giving him one last quick hug. _What? People hugged, there's nothing weird about it…_

"For everything," I said again.

"No problem, you know you can come to me with anything. If you need to talk, don't hesitate. I know your parents aren't home a lot…just…let me know okay? And remember no matter what everyone's saying; it'll be alright. I'm always going to be around. You're not alone in this school. High school is hell, you'll get through it," he smiled. I smiled back before stuffing my hands in my pocket and turning towards the bathroom. _What a shitty day. What an amazing man. _He was like the light that made my darkness disappear…

**HAHAH last line, yes I did steal that from When You Look Me In The Eyes… haha it seemed to fit. Anyways what will happen in 'detention'? You will have to wait and see!! Please comment it makes my life 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

**I put my other two fics on hold to solely concentrate on this one, I want to give it my all. Sorry this is another slower one, but I'm still working on the chemistry and building tension between them, hope you enjoy: **

I walked towards my English room after the bell still feeling and looking like shit. All I'd bothered to do to improve my appearance all day was brush my hair, but it didn't make a difference anyways because it just ended back up in a pony tail. My self esteem was low, and I had just about had it with the dirty looks I'd received from pretty much _everyone_ all day.

I walked in the classroom, hands stuffed in my sweater pocket, looking quite miserable. Mr. Jonas stood from his desk and smiled, shooting me a sympathetic look.

"How did the rest of the day go?"

I shot him a hateful look. "That bad, huh?" His eyes filled with concern.

I just groaned and plopped down in the desk closest to him. He walked over and sat down in the one in front of me; turning around in it the way so many of us did to chat in class and meeting my gaze.

"You've had a terrible day, why don't you just go home?" He said softly.

My breath hitched. Something about not being near him, about not spending time with him when I had the opportunity make my heart race. Why did I feel so safe around him? Why was it every time he was near, I finally felt like I wasn't alone?

"No! I caused a bunch of trouble; I'm here for my detention!" I said sternly. He cracked a smile and I couldn't stop myself from doing the same. It was my involuntary reaction to this man. He smiled, I smiled. He was upset, I was upset. I felt so connected to him and it scared me a bit because I knew by the end of the year he would no longer be there every day for me to lean on. I felt like I depended on him so much, more than he realized. More than I even realized. I'd never felt this way about a teacher, or another man for that matter. My ex-boyfriends had all been flings. Nothing serious by any means. _Why am I comparing him to my other boyfriends?_.

"Leslie, if there's one thing I've learned about you; it's that you're stubborn." He chuckled. "Alright, what shall we do?" He contemplated looking around the room.

"I figured we could use a bit of our one on one time for you to help me with my essay?" I asked, sounding lame but really wanting to do well on it. Hell, with all the time I was spending with this man, I was sure to get at least a ninety five on it, he had already practically written half of it himself.

He smiled. "You never cease to shock me Leslie," I smiled pulling out my notes. We spent about twenty minutes discussing what I had written and jotting down further points. He added some things to it, and helped me with my quotes and citations.

"I better get like perfect on this," I warned him chuckling as I put my things back in my bag.

He laughed. "At this rate, looks like you'll get pretty close," he smiled.

"Thanks for all the help."

"Don't mention it," he was still smiling at me.

"What now?" I asked glancing around again.

"You can go home," he insisted.

"I don't think my detention's over yet..." I persisted smiling. I wasn't ready to leave yet just to go home and sit around by myself. "Twenty minutes is not a detention." I teased.

He laughed. "I suppose it's not," he thought for a moment.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, how did you like the movie?" He asked referring to Dirty Dancing. I remembered our encounter in the store and smiled.

"I actually didn't get a chance to watch it yet, I fell asleep Friday night," I chuckled. "And after Saturday…I just haven't had much of a chance," I said quickly. "I'm sure it has quite the late fee but I'm not taking it back until I've watch it," I smiled.

He chuckled at me, a real smile; he smiled with not only his lips but his eyes. I beamed at him, his happiness was contagious.

"That's too bad," he said.

"Hold on…" I fumbled through my bag. "I still have it in here!" I exclaimed pulling it out excitedly.

"I think we've found our semi-fun detention activity," he chuckled grabbing the movie from me and walking to the front where the DVD player was almost always positioned.

"Is that really school appropriate?" I questioned, smirking.

"Unless you'd rather watch the conclusion of Hamlet with me?" He challenged.

"I'll shut up," I said quickly. He laughed, moving the DVD further back, pushing some desks aside so it was closer to where we were seated.

"If anyone walks in, I'll tell them I'm educating you on culture in the 80's. He smiled, bending down to insert the disk. I noted that he had a _very_ nice ass. I stared at it a moment longer, before pulling my mind out of the gutter. He grabbed the remote and came to sit with me at the back where I had been sitting, waiting patiently.

I pondered something, smirking. I got up and walked over to his desk, plopping down in his oversized, amazingly comfy rolly chair. "Ahhh," I said smiling and leaning back into it.

"Not fair that you get this, and we have those uncomfortable hunks of plastic," I wined, sprawling out.

He chuckled. "If it were up to me, you'd all have comfy chairs. Though I have a feeling most of you would sleep through my whole lesson."

I laughed. "Probably true," I agreed. "I dibs this for the movie," I said rolling it over to where he was sitting on the top of a desk at the back middle of the room. He had the title menu up on the movie and was trying to find play on the remote.

"Sure, I guess it's only fair. You can have the comfy chair and I'll sit on the desk. Talk about role reversal," he chuckled hitting play.

"I'm kidding," I said getting up. "Here, sit in your chair."

"Leslie, don't be silly, sit back down in the chair," he said turning the volume up on the opening scene of the movie.

"I suppose I could sit in your lap," I flirted. _Flirted? Stop it!_ I couldn't help it, I wanted so badly to sit on his lap, to touch him in any way. _That is so inappropriate, behave, Leslie._ I scolded myself.

He blushed lightly and laughed. "I suppose that would be an excellent way to get me fired. Might as well go out with a bang," he teased.

I blushed too at my stupid joke and reluctantly sat back down in the chair, while he situated himself on top of the desk next to me.

"This might turn out to be the longest detention ever," I warned.

He glanced over at me and smiled. "I don't mind."

"Hey sir," I said before the movie got started.

"Mhmmm?" he encouraged.

"Your first name's Nick right?" I smiled deviously.

He chuckled. "How'd you know that?"

"Student gossip, I know most teachers' names."

"Hah, well yeah it is. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, it suits you, it's a nice name," I said sheepishly.

He smiled with his teeth. "Thank you, Leslie is very pretty too."

I turned my attention back to the screen and he did the same. We watched mostly in silence, I would ask the odd question which Nick would answer because he's seen the movie before. _Nick? He's not your friend; don't refer to him as Nick._ Whenever there was an adorable romantic moment I "awwwww'd" out loud and Nick chuckled. There were a few "intimate" scenes which became a bit awkward where I would chew on my nails and bounce my leg up and down while Nick would shift uncomfortably in his seat or play with the remote. During the scene where the girl had that abortion gone wrong I cringed into my seat, feeling her pain. Nick said something about it being hard to watch and I nodded furiously while biting my nails off. I had happy tears in my eyes at the end as Nick hit stop and went to grab the disk.

"I'm guessing you liked it?" He teased, putting the disk back in its case.

"That was a great movie," I said wiping the moisture from my eyes. He chuckled. I could tell he was under a constant struggle to keep a professional tone in his voice and actions. We'd become friendly, maybe even friends, but he was still my teacher and I was still his student.

"I knew you'd like it," he said smiling and handing me back my DVD. I stuffed it in my bag.

He knew a lot about me I realized. He was very observant. "Their relationship was cute, upsetting though because they had to keep it secret for so long due to other people and societies opinions," I noted.

"Yes," he agreed, contemplating something. "Though in the end I suppose it didn't matter. They loved each other and everyone learned to accept that for what it was. Sometimes you find love in the most unexpected situations, and you cannot help it. Sometimes it shouldn't matter. Because love is not a number or a profession or a social group, it just is." He said meeting my eyes. I gulped and something told me we might not just be talking about the movie anymore. I shook the thought away. _He is your teacher_.

"It really is sad when two people can't be together because of something miniscule like that. When true love isn't given the opportunity to flourish because it's crushed by other people's opinions of right and wrong," I said agreeing with him. He nodded, seemingly unsure of what else to say.

"Well it was a great movie and I'm very glad we watched it. I never thought I'd say this, but I enjoyed my detention," I smiled. "What time is it?" I asked, noting it was growing slowly darker as twilight fell outside the window.

He looked down at his wrist watch. "Shortly after six," he said getting up and walking over to his desk to pack up his stuff.

I should be getting home. Why though, to sit around by myself again? Fun. "I suppose you should be getting home. You probably have a gorgeous girlfriend waiting for you," I said testing him.

He laughed. "Not exactly," he smirked shoving the last of his papers in his bag and zipping it up. "The only special lady in my life is my dog, Sophie," he smiled.

"Seriously?" I asked, my heart lifting in both shock and the thought that maybe I actually had a chance. I shook the second one away quickly.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" He laughed straightening up his desk.

"It's just that well, you're obviously a good catch, I mean you're a successful teacher, and very likeable, and a gentleman, and not too hard to look at," I teased.

He laughed, smiling with his teeth again. "Well, I guess I've just never found anyone extremely special yet. I mean there have been girls…it's just, I've never found _the one_."

"Well I'm sure she's around here somewhere," I smiled, realizing how odd this conversation was.

"Yeah, maybe she closer than I thought…" He drifted off before clearing his throat. "How about you, parents home?"

"Who knows," I said. "If they are I probably won't see them. Dad will have locked himself in his office with a bunch of papers and mom will be at the neighbors gossiping. Makes no difference whether they're there or not, I'm invisible either way," I said looking down.

"What is wrong with them? They have an extraordinary, bright, witty, beautiful daughter and they have no idea how amazing she is."

I blushed. "I've always kind of thought I was a mistake. There's no place in their lives for a child. I know they love me, my dad especially, they just don't have time," I shrugged.

"Well they have no idea what they're missing," he smiled. I smiled back.

"It's getting late anyways; I'm going to head home, that is if I'm finished with detention?" I provoked.

He laughed. "I hope you've learned your lesson," he teased.

"Yes sir," I smiled, turning towards the door.

"See you tomorrow Leslie, have a good night," he said, a smile clear in his voice.

"You too sir, don't let the bed bugs bite," I teased. He laughed once again and I left the classroom in considerably better spirits. He'd really lightened my mood and as I walked to my car, I realized that for a few hours I'd almost forgotten about the whole mess my day had become, and was almost…_almost_, looking forward to class tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked in the front door, throwing my keys on the small table by the front door. I heard the sounds of a football game and someone chomping on potato chips coming from my living room. I dropped my bag and walked into the room in time to see Joe sitting on _my_ couch, feet on _my_ coffee table, eating _my_ chips and watching football on _my_ flat screen. He was petting Sophie, my Husky dog, my pride and joy and, I smiled.

"Joe, nice of you to call," I said loosening my tie and throwing it aside. Not that I expected any different, Joe spent more time at my house than at his own. We were incredible close and don't get me wrong I loved spending time with him. "Feet," I said shooing them from atop my clean table. He groaned and put them down. "Kevin?" I asked.

"With Danielle, duh," he said offering me some of _my_ chips. I laughed.

"No thanks," I rolled up my sleeves to my elbows, becoming more comfortable as I plopped down beside him. Sophie walked over Joe, stepping on his crotch and he groaned. She came to sit beside me and I rubber her behind the ears gently, taking comfort in her familiar presence.

"Who's playing?" I asked.

"Packers vs. Wolverines," he said shoving another chip in his mouth.

"Who you taking?" I asked him

"Packers, you?"

"Wolverines," I answered. Joe got up.

"Want a beer?" He said walking into the kitchen.

"Hmm, do I want one of my beers?" I laughed. "Sure," I said.

"So what took you so long tonight man, I've been here forever," he said shuffling around in my fridge; I could hear the clanging of bottles rubbing against each other.

"Oh, I had to stay behind, one of my students had a detention with me," I said trying to be vague.

"Which student?" He asked, sometimes I told him about my job and specific kids.

"Umm, Leslie…" I trailed off, hoping he didn't remember her from the other night when he called.

"Is that the same one…"

"Yes," I cut him off grabbing the beer from him.

"Huh…spending a lot of time with her lately. What did she do? Something naughty?" He teased chuckling.

"Joe!" I scolded.

"What?"

I laughed. "Well, she had a bit of an outburst in class today. I don't really want to get into it but let's just say I don't blame her. Some guys were saying some really nasty stuff about her," I said trying to sound final so he wouldn't keep prodding me for information.

Joe seemed to take the hint and shut up for now. "So Nick, I know these girls, and I was thinking maybe we could go out this weekend with them, double date type thing?" He asked, meeting my gaze.

"Uh, I don't know Joe…" I hesitated. I knew nothing would ever be able to happen between Leslie and me but I just wasn't interested in dating anyone else right now, especially when I was having these strange feelings for her I was trying to bury.

"Think about it, you should really start seeing someone or something man. I think you might even be able to get a little something from this one, even if you're not really interested in dating her. She's known for that type of thing if you know what I mean…" He prodded.

"Joe, you're such a prev. You know I'm not really into just sleeping with randoms for the sake of doing it…"

"You used to be," he sulked.

"In college Joe! I was a kid. I want someone special…not just a one night thing."

"College wasn't all that long ago bro, and besides that's why you need to go out with us! How are you supposed to meet someone if you don't date?" He insisted.

"I'll think about it," I said to shut him up. Truth was there was about a .001% chance it was ever going to happen. The only person I had on my mind these days was Leslie. God was I in trouble.

**I know you guys wanted hot sexy time on a desk but not **_**yet**_**. It's not time…yet. Lol. I'm still trying to build a bit of a relationship between them and allowing them to get closer. I hope you guys aren't becoming bored; you shouldn't have to wait much longer for something to happen between them…tehe. Thanks for reading and all your lovely reviews. I love you all 3**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

I awoke from the afternoon nap I'd decided to take, in hopes of getting rid of the rest of my headache to the sound of my phone ringing loudly beside me to the ring tone

'Good Girls Go Bad'. I groaned and reached for it blindly patting the table beside me. I flipped it open as I sat up on the couch trying to regain consciousness.

"What?" I mumbled.

Madison chuckled on the other end. "Nice talking to you too," she joked.

"Sorry, what's up?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Just wanted to chat but if you'd rather I can call back another time, grumpy," she commented, her voice becoming a bit short.

"No it's fine, I'm sorry, it's just been a long day," I apologized.

"Alright, well I was just calling to ask you if I'm driving to the dance Friday or if you are? Because I always drive, and now you have that cute little car, and I was kind of planning on getting smashed and I know you probably won't so I was thinking…"

"—Hold on, dance?" I asked, standing up and pacing trying to wake myself up fully.

"The dance Leslie, come on…one of the only social events all year at our boring hick town school. We go to them all, we have fun, and I mentioned this one to you last week remember?" She prompted.

"God, not really, it's been a crazy few weeks," I said trying to recall any mention of this dance.

"There are flyers all over the school; it's Hawaiian themed, bring your lei? Ring any bells?" She pushed.

"Sorry, I haven't been quite with it lately. But sure, I guess I'll go with you. And I can drive, but I'm not going down with you if you're caught drunk, Madi, and you know it," I warned.

"Relax, I'm probably more articulate smashed then I am sober," she laughed. This was probably true.

"Kay, come over before and we'll get ready together."

"Deal, so want to spill some details on detention? Everything happened so fast today and I haven't talked to you since you went nuts on Jesse…" She prompted.

I sighed. "It was nothing really…we watched a movie. He didn't even want to give me the detention."

"Why not? You flipped out in class, normally that would call for a detention," she asked confused.

"Well, I explained some stuff and he understood…"

"Mr. Jonas is very understanding when it comes to you isn't he," she sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Nothing…he just favors you, it's even more than you being a brownnoser it's like…he really likes you Leslie. Do you think I'm blind or something? The way you two look at each other…"

"Oh stop it, you're being ridiculous! He's my teacher!"

"Your fucking hot teacher," she laughed.

"I am not a brownnoser!" I challenged her earlier comment, just catching it.

"Umhummm…"

"Whatever Madison I have things to do, see you tomorrow," I said hanging up the phone with a sigh. _I am not a browner…_. I huffed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days were different but not necessarily in a bad way. Being in Mr. Jonas' class felt strange, I wasn't sure how to take him. We were friendly yet he was still the boss of me, technically he was my teacher…I had to keep reminding myself of that fact. I would catch myself flirting with him now and then and he would smile before answering me with a witty remark. Madison liked to shoot me death glares warning me to cut the shit and I would stop myself.

I couldn't believe the strong attraction I was beginning to feel towards this man. Not just physical any longer but on an emotional level as well. I felt as though he really understood me and whenever I was around him I no longer felt alone, and most of all I always felt _safe_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Friday rolled around I had my essay finished and ready to hand in. In my opinion it was quality work and I was hoping for at least an eighty-five percent. We all filed in the room, essays in hand… some relieved to have them finished, others groaning about writing the entire thing at two a.m. and not having a work cited page. I chuckled.

"Essays on my desk in the idiot proof orange folder that says senior essays please," Mr. Jonas said smiling and closing the door. We all groaned and got up forming a line to staple and hand in our papers.

Mr. Jonas stood at his desk smiling at us all as we handed them in, in turn receiving every type of evil glare possible. Needless to say we all hated essays.

"Looking forward to reading this one," he said taking it from me before I could put it in "the idiot proof folder" and looking it over. He glanced at it as I smiled and stepped out of line. The rest of the class proceeded to hand in their papers as he finally put mine down, already on page two and walked back to the front.

"Mr. Jonas?" Madison asked beside me in a whiny flirtatious voice.

"Yes Madison?" He asked taking a seat on a desk at the front facing us, playing with his smiley ball.

"I was just wondering if you will be chaperoning the dance tonight?" She asked popping her gum loudly and obnoxiously. He sent her yet another warning glance about the gum before answering.

"Yes actually, I didn't have anything planned really so I said yes when asked to chaperone, Madison. Why do you ask?"

"Oh just wondering. I like it when the cool teachers chaperone," she said flirtatiously. I sent her a look that said _oh shut up already_. He smiled at her and I felt something stir inside me. _Jealousy_? Jealous of what? He wasn't mine and Madison is a ho I told myself.

"You gunna dance?" Kyra asked chuckling.

"Oh I don't really dance, I prefer to observe," he laughed, meeting my eyes. _Great, he'd be watching me…no big deal, no pressure._ Knowing me I would hide in the middle of a crowd to get away from his gaze. The thought of moving my hips in the sexual way Madison and I had always danced, the way everyone did these days, with him looking on brought a nervous and embarrassed blush to my cheeks. _Why was I acting so weird about this? It's just dancing…_

"How many of you plan to attend the dance tonight?" He asked scanning the room. Every hand went up with the exception of a few guys who had no interest or date to drag them along. I reluctantly raised mine. He met my gaze curiously and I averted my gaze.

"Great, looking forward to seeing you there," he said never looking away from me. I could feel his eyes burning into my soul.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're going to be late!" I screamed at Madison who was re-straightening her hair for the third time.

"Yeah one second," she groaned brushing out her bangs again.

"You look hot. You always look hot. No matter how many of your bangs you fry off you'll look the same as you did ten minutes ago…hot. It's not going to get any straighter; you're not going to get any hotter. There aren't any new boys at our school to impress. They're all the same assholes we grew up with, the ones you've known since kindergarten. The one's who will never forget the time you wet your pants in second grade. You have no need to impress and if you don't put the straighter down now I'm going to kill you," I mumbled unplugging it and back combing my hair one more time.

Madison groaned. Then she smiled, looking us over in the mirror once again. "You're right, I look hot," I laughed. Madison took another swig of the cooler she was sipping on. _Always too much work to simply go to a school event sober_.

"So do you," she said almost shocked. "I don't think you've ever tried this hard to look nice since…ever," she said glancing me over again. "You're gorgeous as hell but a little eyeliner, a push up bra and short skirt really does you some good," she said eyes wide. I chuckled.

"Well, this is what our last school dance? Might as well go out with a bang and I might as well join the rest of our school in dressing like a whore for school dances." I didn't mention out loud that maybe Nick would notice too. _There you go again with the Nick thing. Mr. Jonas, Leslie!_ I added some lip gloss, readjusted my tank and smiled. I did look kind of hot, and kind of like a slut. I smiled. Sometimes it was just necessary. I looked at Madi and smiled. She looked like me, yet also like she did every day, like she was trying too hard. We almost matched except for the fact that my skirt was black and hers was hot pink.

I gave her a sideways hug, "let's do this babe," I said smiling at my best friend. If there was ever a time I was glad Madison was my best friend, it was when we went to the dances. She was a great dancer and she'd taught me some stuff. She made me look good just standing next to her most of the time, and honestly, we tore up the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I handed Madison a piece of mint flavored gum to hide the alcohol on her breath before we entered the school and had our bags checked and our hands stamped. I smiled at the teachers I knew who were all shooting me curious glances. Tonight I looked different, and their glances proved people had noticed. I think they were a tad bit shocked at both a star student looking like I did and how good I actually looked. I smiled.

Madison pulled me into the lobby outside of the gym where the dance was held and I could see lights flashing and hear music booming from inside the double doors. We hugged a few friends and mingled for a moment before entering the gym.

Madison pulled me along already gyrating to the beat. I was being towed, not paying much attention to where I was going in the dark room when I slammed face first right into a wall of muscle.

"Shit," I mumbled. "So sorry," I screamed over the loud music. I looked up to see Mr. Jonas sanding there looking at me wide-eyed.

"Leslie?" He shouted over the music, bemused.

"Hi," I screamed back. "Sorry," I screamed again.

"No, it's fine…" he said as his eyes wandered my body, from my unusually large amount of makeup, to my carefully curled hair to my low cut tank top and finally my too short skirt. He gulped and seemed at a loss for words.

"Have fun," he mumbled as Madison pulled me in the opposite direction and he stared after me.

Madison stopped at one corner of the gym next to a group of bouncing teenagers and began to sway her hips wildly, lights from the DJ booth hitting the walls at every angle. I glanced back and saw him standing against the back wall seemingly keeping an eye on students while never actually taking his eyes from me. I gulped. I suddenly became extremely self conscious and unable to move. I examined him briefly leaning against the wall; he tapped his foot to the beat and looked like he was holding back from all out dancing. I glanced over his body again. Damn it that man could do wonders on a dance floor if he tried. I found myself fighting the urge to walk over to him and find out.

"Leslie! Come on shake that cute little ass of yours! Don't just stand there!" Madison screamed over the music. I couldn't dance, not with him watching me. I glanced back and saw him still regarding me, although his expression was hard to make out in the dark room through green and purple flashed of light.

I gulped. _Fuck this; if he wants to see me dance, I'm going to show him exactly how I dance._ I grabbed a hold of Leslie's hand pulling her closer to me before letting go as I began to sway my body to the music. I completely let go of everything and just let my hips move to the beat until it became instinct more than dancing. The song changed and "Good Girls Go Bad" came on and I lost it. I began shaking my ass furiously, jumping around with Leslie as we laughed. The song changed all too soon to Candy Shop and Leslie smirked at me. We'd always found this song hysterically dirty and totally had fun with it. She moved closer to me and we began grinding on each other laughing hysterically the whole time. I pulled away from Leslie and danced with an edge I didn't know I had in me, very much resembling some kind of stripper. Leslie chuckled at me and I smiled at how much fun I was having just letting loose and moving to the music.

I felt a presence behind me and half turned to see who it was when I felt a hand on my lower back stopping me. I felt someone's hot breath on my neck and then his hoarse voice. "Is that your idea of dirty dancing?" Nick whispered in my ear. My breath hitched. Before I could spin around and answer he smirked and was already walking away.

Madison sent me a confused look and I shrugged as if he'd asked me a non-important question. My mind contemplated what had just happened but I didn't have much time to ponder it before I felt a hand a little lower on my back than his had been and I turned to see a not too bad looking junior behind me. "Dance?" he asked. I nodded, it was just a dance. He pushed his body up against mine from behind and his hands rested on my lower hips before making their way to my ass. I grinded against him as we swayed to the music, having fun dancing together for a while. We danced this way for a bit and I glanced around to see where Nick had gone to. I couldn't spot him.

A few songs later I felt the boy's hands snaking around the hem of my skirt, pushing their way dangerously high on my upper thighs. Before I could tell him to cut the shit, I felt his arm abruptly moved away from my leg.

"Watch your hands," Nick snapped, holding the boys wrist. The kid gulped and I met Nick's eyes, concern almost jealousy lingered in them. Jealousy, what?

"See ya," the boy said walking away, clearly too embarrassed to resume dancing with me.

I looked at him for a moment not sure whether to be annoyed with him, grateful or embarrassed.

"I'm going to get some punch," I yelled in his general direction as well as Madison's.

I began to walk away when I felt a tug on my arm. "Mind if I tag along? Thirsty," he half smiled. I shrugged.

I exited the gym, Nick in tow, walking over to the wall where the punch was set up on a long white table.

"He was friendly," he said grabbing a cup.

I shrugged again, not meeting his eyes as I took one myself. He gestured for me to go first and I reached for the ladle in the punch, serving myself some. I met his eyes before taking a drink and he stared back intensely. "You should be more careful, Leslie, you never know what a guy like that expects from you…"

"We were just dancing, it was nothing," I said taking a generous sip of punch. I realized just how thirsty I was from dancing and downed the entire cup quickly.

He opened his mouth to speak again while reaching for the punch himself but stopped and regarded me closely. His eyes narrowed as he studied my face.

"Leslie?" I became dizzy, almost sleepy, confused, and dazed, I had no idea what was going on. I began to sway and he caught me quickly holding me firmly in his grasp.

"Leslie, what's wrong?" He said eyes wide with concern.

"Dizzy, sleepy…" I mumbled out.

I heard a bunch of mumbling panicked voices and saw the blur of many faces looking on.

"Who the hell was watching this punch? Someone was supposed to be keeping an eye on it. Was it drugged, spiked, what?" I heard Nick frantically asking.

No one seemed to know. "Should we call an ambulance?" A woman asked.

"No!" I screeched out through my foggy haze.

Nick glanced at me carefully, my head spinning; he seemed to be considering something carefully.

"I think she just needs to sleep it off, let me take her home," he said gently lifting me in his arms. "And someone find out who the hell put shit in that punch," he cursed angrily. I was shocked he'd used that tone at school and in front of his colleagues. "Now," he said harshly.

I heard the principles voice close to my head as my vision blurred and I started to see double. "Nick, will she be okay? Are you taking her home?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm going to take her home, don't worry about it, I've got it," he said stepping through the door.

"Should we contact her parents?" The principle asked.

"I'll take care of it," Nick said walking towards his SUV.

Nick knew they weren't home, they never were but he also knew me. He knew I wouldn't be allowed to be taken home with no one there to look after me, yet he knew I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He opened the passenger's door and set me in the seat gently buckling me in.

He sighed, brushing my hair from my face, my head still spinning, trying to comprehend what was going on. "Oh Leslie," he whispered, shutting the door slowly.

The last thing I remembered before blacking out was Nick pulling out of the parking space furiously. All I knew was that I was safe, that I would be okay because Nick was safe. Nick made me feel okay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Leslie passed out I became truly concerned about her. I considered that maybe I should take her to the hospital to get her checked out. I knew she wouldn't want that though, that all she would want would be to go home. _I'm going to kill the fucker who spiked that punch that's for sure. Idiots_. I pulled into her driveway, intruded her purse once again for keys and lifted her gently into the house. I set her down on the couch once again that I'd left her on last time. I really hoped this didn't become a frequent occurrence, I hated seeing her like this, hurt and vulnerable. I pulled the blanket over top of her gently and considered my next move. No one was here to look after her; once again her parents weren't home. She wasn't well and I hated to just leave her here in case something happened or she needed something. Though my better judgment told me all she needed was sleep, I couldn't fathom leaving her. I sighed and she stirred.

"Nick?" she asked groggily using my actual name, not that I minded really, it was nice to hear her say it.

"Leslie sweetheart, what do you need, are you feeling a bit better?" I asked kneeling down beside the couch so she wouldn't have to move.

"No, yes, I don't know," she mumbled holding her forehead. "I'm so dizzy, so tired, so confused," she said almost whimpering. I didn't know what to do for her, there wasn't much I could do for her and this was killing me.

"Leslie, do you want me to call an ambulance, maybe you should be checked out?" I asked gently.

"No," she groaned. "I just want to sleep," she said slowly.

"Then sleep honey," I said gently pushing her hair from her face.

She arched her head into my hand. "I'm cold," she mumbled.

"I'll get you another blanket," I said standing. She grabbed my arm and pulled be closer to her.

"Nick is something going to happen to me, am I going to be okay?" She asked frightened.

"You're going to be fine hunny, you just need to sleep," I said softly.

"Nick I'm scared, hold me?" She pleaded. I knew I was about to cross a line I would never ever be able to uncross but I didn't care. The way she looked at me like I was her world, like she needed me, I couldn't resist her. I lay down on the couch next to her, pulling the blankets around both of us. I grabbed her tightly and held her to my chest firmly and protectively, stroking her hair.

Leslie sighed and held onto me tightly, almost like she was afraid I was going to disappear. "Nick," she said drowsily.

"Hmm?" I asked. I was getting used to the fact that she was now referring to me by my first name.

"You make me feel safe. Whenever you're with me, I don't feel alone anymore. I love that and whenever we're apart, I feel like a part of me is missing," she admitted squeezing my body closer. She buried her head in my chest and I put my chin on her head holding her gently. I wasn't sure if the drugs she was under were influencing her words, or if she would remember any of this the next morning but I rubbed her back gently.

"I care Leslie, about you, about every aspect of your life, more than I should," I whispered softly.

She was quiet for a moment and I decided I should move; sit somewhere else while I contemplated leaving or not. She felt my body move and grabbed onto my arm tightly, almost desperately.

"Nick I don't want to be alone anymore, please, don't leave me," She said meeting my eyes with her foggy ones.

"Shh, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Sleep sweetheart, sleep," I encouraged stroking her hair. She grasped onto my waste tighter and held me like she would never let go. I rubbed her arm gently and soon she was sleeping soundly.

I was in way over my head here and I knew it. This was beyond inappropriate. It wasn't necessarily the age difference we were five years apart, which had been done before, no that wasn't really the issue she was a very mature young woman. It was the fact that I was her—teacher that I had the responsibility here to know better and to say no. I couldn't take advantage of her like that, we simply couldn't be. She had so much life left to live; she wouldn't be ready for a serious relationship with me. She wouldn't want the same things I wanted.

My worries swarmed my head as I held her. No wonder she was freezing, she wasn't wearing hardly anything. I thought back to when she had first walked in the gym and I saw her standing there in that skirt, god that skirt. She was the hottest thing I'd ever seen in my entire life.

"Nick…" she mumbled softly in her sleep. I smiled. Every worry disappeared as I simply held her, so content to just hold her. Nothing had ever felt more right than my arms around hers. Nothing had ever made me happier. I enjoyed our simple embrace as I finally gave up my battle with slumber and let sleep overcome me.

**So yay, something happened between them—kind of. Lol. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave me a comment letting me know what you thought. I love you all xo **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

I woke first, Leslie still sleeping softly in my arms. I sighed, how had I let this happen? I knew once she woke I would have to let go of her and leave, so I held onto the few moments I had left with her for dear life. I held her gently, just watching her sleep, pushing her hair from her face. Just holding here made me happier than I'd been in a long time.

She stirred beside me but I didn't let go of her just yet. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked rapidly in confusion. Her forehead crinkled as she tried to figure out where she was and I smiled at how cute she looked. She looked up and met my gaze, then she did the exact opposite of what I expected, she held me tighter instead of pulling away.

"Thank you," she breathed. She was grateful I stayed with her, I smiled.

"Stop scaring me like that Leslie," I whispered.

She sighed. "Sorry," she sighed. I let go of her and hesitantly stood up, running my hands through my hair.

I rested my hand on the back of my neck. "I have to go," I said slowly.

She looked at me for a moment before wrapping the blanket around herself tightly, making her look even more vulnerable. "Yeah, of course," she said quietly.

"This was not okay, it shouldn't of happened. I wanted to make sure you were alright, but now…now I have to go," I said gently. I wanted so badly to stay with her all day, to talk about what had happened, to hold her, laugh with her. But I couldn't. As much as it killed me I had to leave.

"Can we just pretend this never happened?" I asked gently.

She looked at me confused for a moment, and then almost hurt, and my heart broke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sure," I said gently. He didn't want me, he never did. He was merely looking after me and I was making this awkward and hard on him.

"Of course, I mean I'm fine now…you did your part. Thanks so much, I'll see you Monday," I said not meeting his gaze.

"Sorry," he said in a strained voice.

"For what?" I said trying to sound cheery.

He just sighed, blowing off the question if I wasn't going to acknowledge the answer. "Will you be okay by yourself today?" He asked.

"I've been being okay by myself since I was twelve Nick—Mr. Jonas," I caught myself. "That's not going to change any time soon," I half smiled.

"Okay, well lock the door," he teased. I nodded, smiling at him. He held my gaze for a long moment, neither of us speaking, just trying to figure each other out.

"Goodbye Leslie," he almost whispered.

"Goodbye," I said clutching my blanket closer for comfort. We could never be. He didn't want us to be. He didn't feel about me the way I felt about him. It was forbidden and stupid and I felt foolish for ever hoping it could happen.

He finally dropped his gaze and stuffed a hand in his pocket, walking out the front door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pouted my way into English class miserable and whiny and not trying very hard to hide it. I plopped down in my desk crossing my arms over my chest and moping. I was acting like a selfish child who didn't get her way but I didn't care.

"Leslie, what the hell?" Madison shot me a look.

"What?" I grumbled.

"You look like you're about to bite someone's head off and then cry, or both," she said confused.

"I'm fine," I said. _He doesn't want me, we can't be together, he's not even interested, he doesn't care._ Yet he told me he did care? _He confuses me._

"Bullshit," she laughed, opening her book. I didn't even bother opening mine.

"Morning my little minions," Nick said walking in the room smiling. A few students chuckled; I refused to meet his eyes and stared at a Beatles poster in the corner of the room.

"I have your essays marked and ready to hand back," he said jubilantly. A few people were genuinely excited to see what they got, most just groaned.

"Nicole," he called. She got up and grabbed hers. "Nick work," he said kindly.

"Jesse," Jesse stumbled to the front nonchalantly. "We'll work on it next time," Nick said basically telling him his essay was shit but also that he didn't really care.

"Madison," he called. "Not bad, we'll talk about grammar a bit and when it's appropriate to use a comma," he half smirked trying to hold it in while handing her back her paper. She didn't understand the slight insult and walked back to her desk happily. I glanced over at her paper and saw every other piece of punctuation circled with the words 'comma splice' written next to them. I chuckled.

He preceded to hand back the rest of the papers, apart from mine. I was growing impatient and when I saw that he had one paper left readied myself to get up and grab it. However he simply waited for the murmuring in the classroom to die down and the attention to turn back to him before he spoke again.

"I wanted to share with you today a beautiful piece of writing by one of your own classmates that will hopefully motivate you all to strive to reach this level of intellectual writing. This is exactly what a well written paper should be," he said trying to meet my eyes. I wouldn't meet them though. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, no. Don't you dare read that._ I wanted to die, I hated sharing my writing. I was so angry with him, first he basically tells me I'm nothing to him and that we cannot be, then he singles me out in front of the class and wants to tell everyone how amazing I am. Then he reads my essay without my permission. I was fuming even though I knew it wasn't the appropriate reaction when being praised publicly, I let my emotions and confusion towards him cloud my judgment.

He cleared his throat. "Life is full of adventure. Sometimes when we think our lives are destined to be a certain way, fait tells us otherwise. Anastasia Romonov's life had never gone the way she planned. Just when she is resigned to a life of obscurity, life sends Anastasia on a whirlwind adventure around the world in search of her true identity. Anastasia's constant struggle between two worlds is necessary in her battle to find who she truly is…" I couldn't listen to anymore. My fury got the best of me and I stood abruptly, grabbing my bag and storming out the door much to the shock of everyone in the room. _Like I hadn't made enough of a fool of myself in the last few weeks_. I didn't care. I was halfway down the hall when I heard the door open roughly.

"Leslie…" He called trying to get me to stop. I ignored him and turned the corner and headed down the stairs. I stormed to my car and pulled out of the parking lot. I needed to go home, to be anywhere but where he was. Fuck detention, suspension, fuck it all. I needed to be alone, to have some space, to think…to calm down. Why was I so upset? What had I been expecting from him? He was my teacher; he'd never even shown any interest really or made any advances on me. It's not like I'd even lost him because I _never had him_ to begin with. Maybe it was all in my head; maybe I'd been psyching myself up to this unrealistic fantasy. Maybe I was an idiot and I just needed to clear my head before I could ever look that man in the eye again. I wasn't making any sense, but every confused emotion in me just told me to get away from him, to run, to think. So that's exactly what I did.

I pulled in my driveway slamming the car door. I ran into the house more confused and frustrated than I'd ever been in my life and feeling like more of an idiot than I ever had in my life. I knew I'd completely overreacted. I plopped down on the couch putting my head in my hands and gave into the million different emotions pulling at me and cried. Why was it the one time I finally found someone in my life that made me feel whole, safe, wanted, no longer alone, I couldn't have them in my life? Was the world playing a cruel joke on me or was I just an idiot. Why _him_?

I let myself cry for a while. I waited for the call from the school that would notify my parent's I'd been truant. When it came I let the machine get it and deleted it like every other time I'd skipped. _Stupid fucking idiot school_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd spent the rest of the day eating cookie dough ice-cream and contemplating checking myself into an asylum. I was shocked to hear the door bell ring around three thirty. _Probably Madi._ I groaned and looked in the mirror briefly, I looked like shit. My hair was a tousled mess; I had faint mascara lines under my puffy eyes. I didn't care. I ran a hand through my messy locks and opened the door.

I was completely taken back when I saw Nick standing there, with a concerned look on his face. I looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Skipped my class, stormed out…what happened?" He asked concern evident in his tone.

"Needed to get out of there," I shrugged, glancing at the flower pot by the door…anything but his face. His beautiful face.

"Did I upset you? I didn't mean to embarrass you by reading your paper, it was phenomenal and I wanted to share it. You got a Ninety Six by the way. I took a few marks off because you went on a mini rant about the power of love in your conclusion that didn't fit but was empowering nonetheless. I half chuckled, I couldn't help it.

Why was _he _always the one to make me smile? My face hardened again.

"Why are you even here?" I almost shouted.

He paused for a moment, fiddling with his keys. "I was worried about you…I—"

"Why were you worried? You don't even care about me!" I shouted the tears I'd been holding in finally spilling over.

"Of course I care about you Leslie," he said gently.

"Like a teacher should care for his student. Pretending to be concerned but not really giving a damn," I spat.

He searched my face, trying to meet my eyes. I wouldn't let him. He reached forward and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. He held my gaze for a long moment, his eyes searching my soul. "No Leslie," he said passionately. "Like so much more than that. Like a dangerous amount, an amount that will get me fired. An amount that makes me want you oh so badly, to be more than just a teacher to you. I care about you so much, you have no idea," he said, his voice strained almost painfully. My eyes swelled again and I swallowed hard. I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. He felt the same way.

"But it's so incredibly hard because I can't do anything about it. I can't say or do the things to you I so badly want to because it's not allowed," he choked out, his own eyes becoming moist with frustration. He brushed his hand along my cheek softly.

"To simply hold you the other night made me happier than I've been in a long time, but I knew it was inappropriate, I knew it could not be," he brushed the hair from my face and wiped away my tears gently with his thumb.

"It's not fair," I choked out. There were so many things I wanted to say to him but at the moment, that was all I could manage.

"I know," he whispered.

"It's not Nick…I want you. I need you. You make me feel happy and safe and like I'm not alone. And I hate being alone and feeling alone all the time. But when you're with me nothing matters. Nothing else but you and how wonderful you make me feel and it's wrong, so wrong…but it's so wrong it's almost right," I said quietly another tear spilling over and running down my cheek slowly.

He did the last thing I expected him to do and he leaned forward to kiss my lips gently. It was the most wonderful, tender kiss I'd ever experienced in my life. I pulled him in the house shutting the door behind him before leaning in and kissing him again, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him to me securely so he could not run away this time. He responded instantly our kiss becoming passionate and fiery. He backed me into the wall and placed his hands on either side of my head, trapping me there while he continued to attack my lips with his. I hungrily kissed him back, sliding my tong along his teeth until he let it enter his mouth and our tongues began to passionately battle for dominance. He gently touched my face as he kissed me, pressing his body into mine. I held onto him for dear life, afraid that any second he would stop and run away. I clutched to him desperately showing him how much I wanted him in my life, how much I needed him. My hands found his beautiful curls and I played with them as I kissed him with everything in me.

He did what I knew he would, what I feared he would, _Goddamn morals_, and he pulled away. He rested his forehead on mine breathing deeply. "We can't do this, we can't…" he said softly.

I shook my head furiously. "Why!?" I asked in a whiny voice.

"I'm your teacher Leslie, I have responsibilities. There are reasons teacher's don't date students, I will not take advantage of you like this," he said softly, pain straining his voice.

"But you're not! I want this, I want you," I said frantically, my breath hitching. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his waist clinging to him. He sighed and pulled me into him, holding me tightly. I tucked my head under his chin and held into him for dear life.

"Don't leave me, don't just disappear. I need you in my life…I like you Nick, a lot," I begged, trying to reason with him.

"And I like you Leslie, very much, nothing would make me happier than to simply date you but…"

"No buts," I said cutting him off with a gently kiss. His lips lingered on mine for a moment longer than normal. He pulled away.

"I could be fired; I don't want to be that guy on the news Leslie, that guy arrested for engaging in a relationship with a student. After graduation I could fathom doing it. It would still be looked down upon but for you I would. For you I would do it, but now? While you're still my student?" He said gently.

"It's too far away, can't we just hang out. We could call it seeing each other, we don't have to officially date until I graduate. We'll keep it on the down low, no one has to know about it Nick," I tried to reason with him. "It couldn't be any more dangerous than you being at my house right now," I explained.

He sighed. "Teachers hang out with students sometimes; it's not all that weird. We can be discreet about it," I tried to persuade him further. "Nick, I don't want to be the whore who gets her grades by sleeping with the teacher any more that you want to be the pedophile on the news but…"

"Oh I will not go any easier on you grade wise Leslie, you work for your ninety five," he tried to tease. I shushed him.

"But I can't not be with you…it physically hurts. I'm miserable and so are you I know it. I won't be able to be with anyone else and…Nick you're the one I want," I continued.

"You are not a whore," he argued.

"Yes I know but—"

I was ready to continue to argue my point but he cut me off with his lips. "You don't give up easily do you?" He chuckled.

"I'm stubborn when I want to be. You are what I want Nick, I'm not giving this up without a fight," I said firmly.

He brushed the hair away from my face, studying it momentarily. "Leslie you have no idea how badly I want you to be mine. How much joy your touch and your presence brings me," he sighed. I pulled him tighter to me desperately again.

"It kills me to see you so upset and miserable," he said sadly.

"I don't have to be…and neither do you," I reasoned.

He contemplated in silence, holding me, stroking my back. "I don't know how I could stay away from you, it would be almost physically impossible for me…" he said hesitantly. My heart leapt. "I suppose we could harmlessly spend more time together until graduation. But Leslie we have to be discrete about this, I'll lose my teaching license if this gets out," he warned. I nodded excitedly, capturing his lips again quickly, smiling fully for the first time since Friday.

He kissed me back chastely and smiled too. I squeezed him tightly and he chuckled. "Do you have somewhere to be?" I asked.

"Uh…no, why?" He asked.

"Come sit upstairs with me, I want an explanation as to where the hell those four marks went," I said grabbing my essay and flipping through it. He full out laughed. I grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs before plopping down beside him on the couch. "I told you I wanted a hundred," I chuckled. He smiled at me with his teeth and I couldn't help but smile right back.

**So you guys got to see a bit more or my Grade twelve essay haha. So are we happy? They're kind of together? Good yes no? I'm sorry but reasonably I knew this was all Nick would allow FOR NOW. Thanks for sticking around this long, the response to this story makes me smile xD Please don't run away because yet again there's no hot desk sex yet, I promise I'll give you some smut LATER, I have to be reasonable and realistic. I love you all, comments are love. **

**P.s. once again www. jonasfic. proboards. com (take out the spaces) is where I post, all the time. I'm on it so much, it's my life. If you like Jonas fan fiction… be there or be square !! hehe. And you don't want to be a square, so just join it lol**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

**Thanks for all your amazing reviews. You guys make me so happy I want to cry! **

Nick had been gone for a few house when much to my surprise, my dad strolled in the house with his laptop in hand and a stack of papers under his arm. Always one to bring his work home with him…

"Hey dad!" I yelled running downstairs to give him a hug.

"Hey kiddo," he said patting my head while slipping off his shoes.

"Want to go to the movies or something? Haven't seen you in a few days," I asked beaming at him. God, I missed him.

"Uhh…" he said slowly, walking up the stairs to his office with me in tow. He threw his papers down and set his laptop on his desk.

"I've got a ton of work to catch up on sweetie, things are nuts and we're way behind. Benny's on vacation and the boss needs this stuff filled out for tomorrow…" he said hesitantly. My heart fell.

"But uh, I saw this commercial for one I knew you'd really like, and I've missed you…" I said sadly.

"I've missed you too honey but this has to get done, maybe another night…" He said loosening his tie and plopping down into his desk chair. He didn't even bother meeting my eyes as he started to focus on finding a paper. He shuffled through the stacks of paperwork before him and I felt my eyes swell. Maybe later always meant never, who knew how long it would be before he was even home for the night again.

"Yeah maybe some other time then, night Dad," I said quietly. "Love you." I turned to leave.

"Leslie?" He said. I turned hopefully.

"Yeah?" I asked smiling.

"Can you close the door please?" My heart fell and cracked a little.

"Sure," I said almost slamming it. I tried to keep up a strong appearance all the time, I understood they were busy. But every girl needed her father and mine was always too busy. Not to mention I had no idea where the fuck my mom was, probably on some tropical getaway with the girls that she never bothered to bring me on. I was used to this and would bury tonight as another common yet painful memory once tomorrow came around, but tonight, I'd cry myself to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Big Brother is watching you, who's heard that before?" Nick said standing at the front of the class the next day smiling at us.

He and I were both in a noticeably better mood now that we weren't suffering in misery any longer. I woke up that morning thinking about how complicated our relationship was going to be, how it still seemed forbidden, and I found myself briefly glancing around the classroom wondering whether the newly formed relationship between Nick and I was noticeable. It didn't seem to be, everyone seemed to be just as oblivious to my life as usual, even Madison didn't seem suspicious. As the excited chatter was dying down and Nick began his lecture I relaxed and sunk back into my benevolent state, which I had been carrying with me since the night before. I'd been a giddy mess since I woke up this morning, simply remembering that we were kind of a 'thing'. I wasn't sure what we were, I guess we were 'seeing each other' but not officially dating yet because of all the complications with our relationship. I knew nearly the moment I graduated we wouldn't hesitate in making it official though. I smiled at the thought and gazed up at his beautiful face the happiest I'd been in a while.

"Cut it out, you're going to make me sick," Madison whispered harshly, throwing an eraser at my head and breaking from my trance.

"Ouch, stop it," I whined. "Just because I'm in a good mood does not mean you have to be a Meany," I huffed.

"Why the fuck have you been on cloud nine all day? It's weird…"

"Madison, do you have an answer for me?" Mr. Jonas asked amused, clearly telling her to shut up and singling her out for talking.

"Uhh…" she began.

"Tell him the concept comes from Orwell's 1984, the idea of a controlling government with an ultimate ruler watching your every move," I whispered stealthily trying to help her because I knew there was no chance in hell she knew anything about well, anything.

"The uh, idea comes from 1965, about people watching people," she said unintelligibly.

"1984 not 1965 dumbass," I mumbled smacking my head.

"Thank you Leslie," he chuckled. He knew I was feeding her answers.

I groaned and shot Madison a look that said 'you are a tool'. She smiled and shrugged, going back to doodling on her notebook.

"Yes as Leslie said, it is an idea that originated from George Orwell's novel 1984. He wrote it conveniently in 1948 about what he thought the future would be like…"

"Hey, he like flipped the numbers!" Morgan exclaimed unintelligibly.

"Yes Morgan, he like flipped the numbers," Nick said chuckling. He met my eyes and I shook my head at the stupidity of some of my fellow classmates, he laughed harder.

"Like I was saying, it's where the term Big Brother was first developed, some of you might watch the television show? The cameras watching people all the time…the whole concept comes from Orwell. It takes a look into government and freedom and how society functions and it also the next book we are set to study. So don't run, I know you're all excited, but come get a book from the front please," he said stepping away from the table with the pile of books as to not get trampled. No one really wanted the book but they wanted a copy with a cover, half the books at this school were a piece of shit with pages missing. No one wanted to have last pick.

"I'm actually going to introduce the movie by showing you a clip from V for Vendetta. There was a movie made about the book called 1984 but it's old and in black and white and there's no chance any of you will sit through it. V for Vendetta is a newer much more popular interpretation of the novel and a really good movie," he smiled.

We all mumbled our approval; he was the coolest teacher and settled into our desks for the movie. He dimmed the lights and the film began.

The room was dark because it was a cloudy day and most of the blinds were closed. I watched the opening credits as Nick went to sit at his desk which was almost parallel to mine but to my right yet a bit further back. I'd seen the movie two or three times and found my attention wondering to him. I glanced over and studied him sitting there in all his sexy glory. God he was so handsome, I wanted nothing more than to walk over and sit in his lap and enjoy the movie with him like any other couple might. The dark heightened my attraction for him and he turned his head, feeling my gaze on him, to meet my eyes. They burned into mine intensely and I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Hang around after class," he mouthed slowly. I was very good at reading lips; I nodded, smiling like a fool.

Natalie Portman's character was being harassed by two men in an alley way and I has the slightest sense of déjà vu. I glanced over at Nick again and he rolled his eyes before chuckling. I laughed quietly.

The bell rang shortly after and everyone eagerly jumped out of their seats.

"Read the first two chapters tonight and come ready to discuss them tomorrow," he called.

"I'm already out the door, I didn't hear the homework assignment," Cody mumbled to Morgan beside me trying to get out of doing the reading.

"Then would you like me to write it down for you Mr. Johnson?" Nick asked smirking.

Cody groaned. "How does he hear everything?" he mumbled clearing the room. I chuckled and hung around, taking an extra long time putting my stuff away and trying not to look suspicious. He closed the door and walked over placing the piece of paper over the window like he did when he wanted privacy. Most teachers had some sort of covering for their door windows. I grabbed my bag and walked over to his desk. He wrapped his arms around me giving me a gentle yet tight hug, smiling down at me. I sighed; everything was perfect in his arms.

"1965," He said before bursting out laughing. I joined him shaking my head.

"There's no hope for her," I laughed even harder.

"I knew you'd know the answer, you're so bright," he said stroking my hair lightly. I smiled at him.

"It's common knowledge," I shrugged.

I wanted nothing more than to stand there all day with his arms around me. I sighed, "I'm going to be late for anthropology," I groaned.

"Yeah, alright," he said letting go of me. I stepped away. "Oh right, I wanted to know if you want to come over and watch a movie tonight or something, just hang out?" He said hopefully. My face brightened even more if that was possible.

"Of course," I smiled.

"Great," he said cheerfully. "I think I should probably pick you up at your house, it would be less suspicious than you leaving school with me," he chuckled.

"Yeah, and I can drop my books off," I smiled. He made me smile…all the time.

"Great, see you after school," he said gently kissing my forehead. I beamed at him and turned to leave.

"That's the psycho bitch that flipped out in Jonas' class the other day," A snooty tenth grader said to her friend gesturing to me. I groaned and rushed down the hall to beat the bell, I was used to people talking shit about me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad, I'm going out for a while, I'll be back later. Maybe we can do something?" I asked hopefully standing at his office door.

He didn't look up from his paperwork as he answered "Yeah, maybe, have fun pumpkin," he waved his hand dismissively. I sighed.

I heard a knock on the door and jumped. I grabbed my purse running down to answer it. Nick smiled at me. "Let's get out of here now, my dad's actually home," I said grabbing his arm and towing him towards his SUV.

We got in and he pulled out quickly. "So he's home? Great."

"Meh," I shrugged. "Still doesn't have any time for me," I said looking away from him and out the window.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. I shrugged again.

"They may not appreciate your company, but I sure do," he grabbed my hand and stroked it with his thumb gently. I smiled at him; he could always make me feel better.

We entered the house hand and hand. I heard nick groan beside me and looked over at him curiously. He dropped his keys on the table and walked into the living room annoyed. I followed him and saw a boy who looked a lot like him, maybe a bit older, but with his strikingly handsome looks, sitting on his couch, feet up on the coffee table and beer in hand.

"Joe!" Nick complained.

"What?" The man asked looking taken aback.

"I told you I was having company over tonight," Nick complained, shooing Joe's feet off his table. I hung back quietly.

"You did? Must of slipped my mind, sorry," he said nonchalantly turning his gaze to me. "And who is this?" He asked sizing me up.

"Leslie," Nick said irritated.

"Leslie? The student?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Nick said hesitantly, taking a seat beside the other man. He gestured for me to join him.

"Leslie, this is my brother Joe," Nick rolled his eyes slightly but smiled. He looked at Joe and it was clear there was love for him in his heart, mixed with a bit of hostility.

"Nice to meet you," I leaned forward and held out my hand. He took it.

"Nice to meet you too," he said in a flirtatious voice. "Damn it Nick, she's a lot hotter than you made her out to be. I'd have a hard time staying away from that too," he said sizing me up a bit. I blushed uncomfortably. Nick smacked Joe in the arm.

"Shut the hell up, Joe," He warned. Joe chuckled.

"I want details and an explanation later Nicky," He warned. "But right now I suppose I should skedaddle, didn't mean to interrupt. I'm sure you two want your alone time," he teased.

"Joseph," Nick warned. Joe raised his hands in defeat. "I'm going, I'm going," he said standing.

"Pleasure to meet you Leslie, you're lovely," he smiled, sounding like the good guy he seemed to be inside. His funny and flirty exterior was mostly a show, I could tell even by just meeting him that he was a genuinely nice guy.

Joe finally left and I looked over at Nick and smiled. "He's something else," Nick said shaking his head.

"He's great Nick, he loves you I can tell," I smiled.

"Yeah he's my brother and I love him," he shook his head again.

I leaned my head against his shoulder, sighing with contentment. Nick put an arm around me holding me to him seemingly forgetting about the movie we were supposed to watch. I smiled up at him and he smiled back with his teeth, rare for him but something I'd seen him do more and more lately. I loved his beautiful smile. _He was so perfect_.

I decided to voice my thoughts. "You have the most beautiful smile," I said softly. He studied me for a moment before kissing my forehead gently. "You have the most beautiful everything," he chuckled. I blushed.

I turned to face him; he kept an arm loosely around me. I looked in his beautiful eyes before leaning forward and touching my lips to his. He stroked my face gently as he kissed me back just as gently. He ran his hands softly through my hair and his touch set me on fire. I positioned myself on his lap facing him and began to deepen our kiss. I ran my hands through his perfect curls, kissing him a little more roughly. His hand grazed my shoulder and then trailed itself down to my stomach and our kisses soon became passionate. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and they tangled fiercely.

I grinded my body against his lightly; both of us on fire with each other's touch. My hands roamed his chest and they snaked up under his shirt to feel his toned abs. I began to rock my body into his as we developed a rhythm. Nick's hands roamed my upper body before one of the rested on my breast. He massaged it gently under my shirt and I arched my chest into his hand moaning. He lifted my shirt about half way up my body, while slipping his hand under it to massage my breast further. I was unbuttoning his shirt when he suddenly pulled away letting his hand drop. He pushed me away a little, gently, looking into my eyes.

"Leslie, maybe we should slow down a bit," he said gently. I was still breathing deeply, wanting him so bad. I realized we'd only just started seeing each other and that our relationship was difficult enough with all the restrictions we were putting on each other. Maybe we should slow it down a bit.

I sighed quietly. "Sorry, I got carried away…" I said looking down.

"Hey," he said lifting my chin with his finger to meet my gaze. "Don't apologize, I wasn't exactly stopping either," he smiled. "I guess I just enjoy being with you too much," he teased. I smiled back.

"But kissing is okay right?" I asked.

"Yeah, kissing was fine, what we were doing was fine. God, don't get me wrong, it's not like I wasn't enjoying myself. But for now I think maybe that's as far as it should get. For a while anyways," he said gently, brushing my hair from my face.

I smirked at him. "Well Mr. Jonas, I was perfectly fine with what we were doing," I said falling backwards on the couch and pulling him on top of me. He smiled and supported his weight with his muscular arms on either side of my head, kissing me again gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him further into me. I couldn't believe how lucky I was at that moment. He was everything I'd ever wanted and he was mine. "I could do this all day," I said hoarsely between kisses.

He chuckled, "baby I could kiss you forever," he said trailing his hand up my shirt again.

**Sorry this chapter was long and boring; I'm doing some relationship building/dating. I think in the next chapter or the one after I might skip forward a little bit so there's further relationship progression and I can go further with them if you catch my drift? Lol. Thanks to all my lovely readers and I know this wasn't the best chapter so sorry if I disappointed at all. I love you all! **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

After about another two weeks of dating in secrecy and stolen kisses after class, I was beginning to think this might actually work out. We'd been doing alright, spent more time together, and had a few more steamy make-out sessions. For the first time in my life I was genuinely happy.

One Friday night, when I had plans with Nick to hang out at his house, we barely ever went out in public together lest someone see us, I got a text from Madison.

_Party tonight Jesse's. Pick u up in 20. _

I chuckled, always right to the point. I hastily replied.

_No! I have plans, sorry babe, have fun._ Xo.

I smiled at my use of sentences and whole words in my txt, something Madison, well no one ever did. I felt my phone vibrate again in my pocket.

_Ugh u never have time 4 me anymore. Whatever Les. _

I sighed; I wasn't expecting her to get all hostile on me. She didn't understand that I had other people in my life besides her; I couldn't spend every spare moment with her the way I used to. Of course she wouldn't understand because I hadn't told her about anything. I'd been so wrapped up in the secrecy of Nick and I that I'd forgotten about my best friend. I was being unfair in not trusting her and I made a mental note to tell her soon, I knew she would understand. She had to. I didn't bother answering her text and rushed to the sound of a knock on the door.

I opened it to the man who made my heart race and my spirits lift. "Hello handsome," I smiled brightly.

"Hello beautiful," he answered, smiling at me with his teeth. He was so painfully beautiful when he did that, I almost couldn't take it. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yup," I said cheerfully, shutting and locking the door behind me before following him to his truck.

"So how are things with your parents?" He asked as we sat on his back patio gazing at the stars later that night.

I shrugged, looking away before taking a sip of my coke. "Same as they've always been," I tried to shake off the question. He studied my face gently.

"You know if you ever need to just get away from it all and don't feel like putting up with Madi's bullshit, you can always stay here for a night if you need," he said gently.

I chuckled. "Thanks Nick. I realize the situation you put yourself in for me and I appreciate it," I smiled. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I whipped it out cutting off his reply. "Speaking of Madison's bullshit…" I gave him an eye roll before answering the phone.

"Yes Madi," I said in an annoyed tone, I wasn't going to that party.

"Leslie!" She yelled excitedly, clearly very drunk.

"Madi, I told you I'm not coming to that party," I warned.

"No, can you come get me?" She asked in her whinny voice. She suddenly sounded sad. "I want to go home and I can't drive," she said quieter, barely audible over the background music.

"It's not like you to leave a party, what happened?" I asked concerned.

"Can you just pick me up please?" She said again.

"Of course," I said sternly. No matter what she was my best friend and I was there for her, if she needed a ride home I would most defiantly take her home.

"Leslie," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," okay something was wrong. I hung up the phone and stood up quickly.

"I have to go pick Madison up at this party, something's wrong," I said quickly. "Sorry," I added.

"No, it's fine," he said just as quickly, then his face turned thoughtful. "Your car isn't here, I picked you up," he met my eyes as I realized the dilemma.

I contemplated. "Well we don't have time to get mine, I want to get her. Can you just drive me over there, park a block away and I'll go grab her?" I asked trying to think of the best solution.

"Yeah, but when you bring her back to my car, she'll know," he said quietly.

"I think she suspects it anyways, and I was going to tell her sooner or later it doesn't matter. This is Madison, she of all people will understand," I said quickly heading for the door.

I searched the party quickly and efficiently for Madison, Nick was parked down the street. I found her quickly and she followed me out the front door, swaying a bit from the alcohol. I'd seen her worse but she defiantly had a solid buzz going, I could smell the vodka on her breath.

"Thank you," she screamed over the music once we exited the house.

"Anytime Madison, you know that," I said leading her across the lawn, holding one arm for support so she wouldn't fall over. "What happened hun? I asked seriously, meeting her gaze. She averted it.

"Nothing," she said looking away.

"Obviously something."

She hesitated. "Fucking Chad cheated on me, I found him in a bedroom with some freshman slut," she said quickly. Then she burst out in drunken sobs unable to control her emotions.

"Aww, sweaty, I'm sorry," I said pulling her into a hug. "He's an ass, I always knew it. I've been waiting for you to figure it out," I said gently.

I pulled her along towards the car, half hugging her as she cried. I didn't know what else to tell her, it was a shame but the girl picked a dirt bag, this didn't surprise me. I led her towards Nick's SUV. She realized that we weren't headed towards my car.

"Where's your car?" She asked confused, between sobs.

"I wasn't home when you call so I got a ride, it's cool," I said opening the back door for her. She slipped in and sat down before looking up at the driver. I climbed in the front and her jaw hit the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing with Mr. Jonas?" She nearly screamed.

"Madi, calm down," I shushed her.

"Like hell I'm going to calm down," she yelled again.

"Madison, listen to me," I said trying to quiet her. "Nick and I are kind of seeing each other…" I said gently.

"Okay, what!?" She screamed again. Nick and I both shushed her this time.

"This is why you've been ditching me lately, to fuck your teacher? Seriously Leslie, you're the last person I would expect this from," she said again loudly.

"No! Madison, it's not like that," I tried to explain.

"Unbelievable!" She shouted again. It was clear her anger at Chad was now turning on me and the fact that she was wasted wasn't helping her control her emotions at all.

"Madison can you please relax for a second so we can explain," Nick attempted to reason with her.

She turned her gaze to him. "I don't even know what to say to you," she said looking at him dumbfounded.

"I'm out of here," she said opening the car door and climbing out. I did the same.

"Madison, wait!" I called after her.

She turned around briefly to meet my gaze, walking backwards, almost toppling over.

"Leslie, did you ever consider that you're dating an older man of authority because you've been missing that parental figure your whole life? Because daddy doesn't love you," she spat out. I gaped at her, that was probably the most intelligent and insulting thing she'd ever said in her life.

"Oh screw off, good luck getting home. Maybe your cheating asshole of a boyfriend will take you. Not likely," I said turning away, fuming now myself.

"Whatever school girl slut," she called after me, stumbling back to the house. I climbed in the car next to Nick, slamming the door shut.

"Shit," he mumbled.

"I don't think she'll say anything to anyone. She may be riled up but she's still my best friend," I said trying to convince myself.

"There goes my job," Nick mumbled.

"I'm sorry…" It was all I could think to say.

"Don't be, I'm not," he said meeting my eyes. I huffed. Everything was so screwed up.

"What was wrong with her in the first place?" Nick asked as we sat in the parked car.

"Chad cheated on her, surprise, surprise," I half chuckled.

Nick's eyes grew sympathetic as he glanced back the way Madison has stumbled off in her fit of rage. There was a moment of silence, both of us lost in thought.

"I think it'll blow over. I'll talk to her tomorrow when she's sobered up," I said trying to shake it off.

Nick nodded absentmindedly. "Do you think we should just leave her there? She's drunk and upset with no way home…" He asked concern clear in his voice, the teacher part of him taking over. I was beginning to realize that his kindness what just a part of him though, and the responsibility he felt he had to protect everyone would be there regardless of his occupation. Maybe that's why he made such an amazing teacher.

"Well you can't go in there and she won't listen to me. She'll most likely just start yelling about how I'm the slut who's fucking her teacher in front of everyone, so what choice do we have?" I said putting my head in my hands.

"Hey," he said rubbing the back of my neck gently. "Stop that."

I sighed. "I don't feel like going home to an empty house to ponder my fucked up life, can I crash at your house tonight?" I asked lifting my head to look at him.

He smiled. "Of course," he answered putting the car into drive and pulling onto the road. I spent the car ride home contemplating whether my best friend would run her drunken mouth and ruin my life along with Nick's, but what could I do about it?

When we got back to his house, the house that was no very familiar to me, I walked right into his room and plopped down on his bed, sighing in comfort. He chuckled and followed me in. He walked over to his wardrobe looking for a pair of pajamas. I lay there on my side and watched him as he undid his shirt and threw it in the laundry bin. He grabbed a pair of pajama boxers and stepped into the adjoining bathroom. I slipped off my jacket making myself more comfortable as I waited for him. A few moments later he exited the bathroom in only his boxers. I'd learned that Nick never slept with a shirt on; he always found it too warm. As he walked towards the bed I was lying on in only those boxers, I couldn't help but be completely shocked once again by his angelic beauty. Those arms, those abs, and those pecks…

He noticed my shameless staring again and smirked at me. He then noticed that I was still wearing my jeans and t-shirt.

"Want something to wear?" he asked.

"I'm fine…"

"Let me get you a big t-shirt or something, that can't be very comfortable," he protested digging through his clothes again. He pulled out a baggy t-shirt and threw it at me. Instead of walking into the bathroom the way I knew he expected me too, I threw my shirt over my head and slipped his on in its place. His eyes widened and I smirked, pulling it down and slipping off my jeans. It fell about mid thigh, a bit above my knee and I plopped back down on the bed smiling, taking in his scent in the t-shirt and loving it.

He lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. The sensation of his skin on mine, my body in his arms made me happier than anything else in the world. I smiled like a fool, the way I always did when he was near me. I sighed, both of us briefly lost in thought about what had just happened, what would happen and what we could do about it. He just held me and that was what I liked most about him, the fact that he never made me feel pressured into anything. He was happy to just hold me all night and I was happy to be held. I was usually the one making the first move, which was exactly what I did once again.

I tilted my head up to meet his lips and kissed him, gently at first then with more passion. He responded instantly, kissing me back in much the same way. I rolled us so I was on top of him. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and brushed it along his teeth. I deepened our kiss as my hands roamed his muscular torso. I trailed kissed from his lips, down his neck and chest and his mouth opened as he let out a throaty moan. "You're unbelievable," I whispered in his ear before kissing him again passionately.

"You, Leslie, are stunning," he whispered back, attacking me again with a kiss. As he did so all my worries faded and Nick became the only thing that mattered. The entire emotional rollercoaster Madison has sent me on tonight came to a stop with his touch. I loved that he did that for me and my hands roamed his body as I kissed him more fiercely. I reached for the hem of my shirt pulling it over my head and throwing it aside. I glanced down at him from above as he took in the sight before him. His eyes glazed over with lust as he pulled me back down onto him for a kiss. He flipped us over so he was now on top, supporting his weight with his bulging biceps. "So beautiful," he whispered leaning in for another kiss as his hands began to roam my torso. His hand dropped on my breast, massaging it through my bra and I let out a soft moan. My hands roamed his torso, gently tracing his back and his arms. I wrapped a leg around him, entangling our bodies and pulling us closer to each other.

I was well aware of the fact that we were both only in our undergarments and was becoming incredibly wet. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra, throwing it aside before pulling him tightly into me again, our bare chests pressed together. We continued to kiss passionately as Nick's hand made its way down to my bare chest and began rubbing in gently. I nearly lost it at the feeling of his touch. My mouth fell open and I let out a moan as he played with one of my nipples. His mouth left a train of kisses from my neck to my breasts and he took one of my nipples in his mouth sucking it gently. I arched my chest into him moaning in pleasure. We kissed and touched in this way a while longer before I simply couldn't take it anymore and my hand slipped down to cup his now pronounced erection through his boxers. He moaned as I reached for the elastic to pull them down. He caught my wrist gently before meeting my eyes.

"Leslie, we can't do this," he said gazing down into my eyes.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You're upset; you've had a rough night. You're not thinking straight, you don't want this," he said gently brushing the hair form my face.

"But I do want this," I argued.

"Don't you think it's a little fast?" He asked gently.

I sighed, "I suppose."

"Leslie, you're very young. I don't want to take advantage…"

"But you're not, I want this. I want you," I pleaded.

He sighed, meeting my eyes. He kissed my forehead gently. "No sex," he said sternly. I glanced away from him in disappointment.

He tilted my head gently to meet his eyes again. "That leaves a lot open," he smirked, kissing me again. I smiled in spite of myself and kissed him back. I would get him to give in…eventually but for now I was happy with anything Nick wanted.

"I'm not an innocent child Nick, you don't have to treat me like one," I said between kissed.

"I just don't want to use the authority I used to have over you and my age in the wrong way. I know you're not innocent nor a child Leslie, but I have a responsibility here…" He said before kissing me again.

"Then prove it," I challenged. His eyes lit up at the challenge and he moved his hand down to roughly throw my panties aside. I was now completely naked beneath him. He trailed kisses down my body, stopping exactly where I wanted his touch the most. He licked me once there, noting how wet I was, before replacing his tongue with his hand and rubbing me. I arched into his touch, my eyes closing in pleasure. He smirked and continued to rub be gently. "More," I begged. He slipped a finger inside of me and I gasped in pleasure. He began to move it around gently at first and then a little faster and rougher. "More, Nick," I begged again. He slipped another finger in and I hissed in pleasure as he began to move them in and out of me, massaging my clit with his thumb. "Don't stop," I begged. He didn't. He continued to pump his fingers into me, moving faster and faster as I begged him to. He reached down and sucked on my breasts lightly as he did so and that sent me completely over the edge. I felt my climax building and I arched my body into him, mouth opened in pleasure. A few more quick movements and I came for him, my walls clenching around his fingers. He pumped a few more times as I rode out my orgasm and lay there panting. He lay down next to me as I caught my breath.

"Fuck," I breathed. He chuckled.

I glanced over at him and noticed his still very prominent erection bulging through his boxers. "Well, that's not fair is it?" I teased.

I shifted myself so I was sitting on top of him and began rocking my hips into his bulge. He closed his eyes and groaned from the contact. I leaned down on top of him, my breasts dangling in his face. I smirked as I lifted myself a bit to slip down his boxers. I exposed his fully hardened cock and I gasped at how huge he was. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I sat myself so I was farther back once again, leaning over his erect cock. I gave it a quick pull with my hand and he groaned. I grabbed it firmly in my hand and jerked it a few times causing him to moan with each bit of contact. I then leaned down and took the tip in my mouth liking it gently. He hissed in pleasure. I took his length in my mouth and sunk down on it, taking in as much as I could. He gasped and tangled his hands in my hair. I pulled back, sucking hard and took him into my mouth again. As I continued to suck him off I moaned his name, sending vibrations through my throat and causing him to moan louder. Soon he was pushing my head down onto him, unable to take it anymore as he arched himself into my mouth almost chocking me. I continued to suck him and soon I felt him swell inside me and I pulled off as he came all over my chest. I grabbed him with my hand and jerked him gently as he rode out his orgasm and he panted in pleasure. I crawled back up beside him in bed.

"Who says you can't have fun without having sex?" He chuckled still breathing deeply.

"Not me…anymore," I laughed.

"You're amazing," he said pulling me into him and holding me against him as our breathing calmed.

"No Mr. Jonas, you are," I chuckled and he burst out laughing.

"Seems I don't have to teach you anything," he teased. I laughed at his pun.

"Oh, I'm sure there are a few things you could still show me," I taunted.

"There's plenty of time for that," he whispered to me pulling me close once again. He pulled the comforter up and over top of us, as I snuggled into him. He held me and I loved every second of it, I was never happier than when I was in this man's arms. He stroked my hair gently and before I knew it we were both sleeping deeply and peacefully.

**Actual sex in the next chapter? Possibly…muahaha. Please review. I'm sorry this one took so long, I've been insanely busy but I hope the length makes up for it? Kind of? Love you all ! xo**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Nick and I had been dating for a few months in much the same way. I was falling for him and hard. We'd managed to keep our relationship on the down low pretty well and survived on stolen kisses after class and longing gazes in the hallway. Nick was everything I'd ever wanted and I was happier than I'd ever been when I was with him. He treated me like a queen and seemed fairly happy with our relationship. He still hadn't agreed to have sex with me. Every time I tried he would give me a rant about responsibility and timing and how he didn't want to take advantage. _Ugh, that man and his morals_. I appreciated that he respected me so much but was still annoyed at his refusal.

Madison hadn't really said anything to anyone about us being together. There had been some drunken ramblings back at the party about it, but it seemed to blow over and no one believed her in her drunken state. However, my being with Nick had put a serious damper on our relationship. She barely talked to me anymore, she kept her distance and she sent me dirty looks in English class whenever I got an assignment back with a good grade and something friendly written on it by Nick. We'd always been the best if friends and it killed me that she was angry or disappointed with me, I still didn't know which, so I tried to talk to her. She mostly just answered me with shrugs and glares and we hadn't spoken much in the last few months or hung out. It saddened me but I just spent more time with Nick and that always made me happy. I tried every few days to really strike up a conversation with Madison to no avail, but persisted nonetheless.

Prom was coming up quickly; the end of the year blow out for the seniors. It also meant the end of the school year was coming rapidly, the semester had passed quickly and we had a little less than a month left. It also meant less than a month before Nick and I could legally and officially date, until we could stop being so secretive and truly be together. I was looking forward to that more than the end of my senior year, or graduation.

At the end the school day I walked to Nick's classroom and slipped stealthily through the door, closing it behind me. Nick smiled as I entered and I walked over to his desk plopping down on his lap. He instinctively wrapped his arms around me and dropped his pen on his desk.

"Hello gorgeous," he smiled with his teeth at me and my stomach fluttered, a simple look from him drove me wild. I was in so deep here but I didn't care.

"Hello handsome," I smiled back. I caught sight of a prom poster on the wall. It was scheduled for this Friday, so soon already. I sighed.

"Who are you going with?" He asked casually, gesturing to the poster.

I looked at him wide-eyed and confused. "No one…" I said, like it was obvious.

"It's your prom, what do you mean no one? I'm sure you have a waiting list of offers."

"No. If I can't go with you, the only man I would ever want to go with, I'm going by myself," I said sternly.

Nick studied me for a moment and smiled. "It's a shame we can't go together. We're both going anyways. I'd love to take you to your prom Leslie, you know that," he said, his tone saddening.

"I know, and I'd love for you to take me," I half-smiled back. "Maybe I'll talk to Madi, see if she's going with Chad or by herself. I don't think she's forgiven him quite yet. If she'll talk to me we might be able to go as friends," I said hopefully, trying to get him not to worry about it. "You'll be chaperoning, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, or course," he smiled.

"Good. At least you'll be there," I smiled.

"What color is your dress?" He asked.

"Pink, why?"

"So we can discreetly match. I'll wear a pink tie, there will be 20 girls in pink dresses, no one will know it's for you but you," he chuckled.

I leaned down and kissed him. "Anyone ever told you're unbelievably perfect?" I asked.

"Maybe once or twice…" he teased, leaning in to kiss me again, smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I called Madison when I got home that night in hopes she would answer the phone. She did, on the fifth ring.

"What?" Was all she said.

"Hi Madi, I uh, was just wondering…"

"Spit it out."

Ouch. "I was wondering who you were going to prom with?" The words tumbled over themselves in a rush on the way out.

"Nobody, why?" She hadn't forgiven Chad… okay.

"Well I don't have a date either and I was thinking…"

"We're not going to go together as BFF's Leslie. We've barely spoken in months; I'm not all that fond of you right now. Do you just expect me to forget everything so we can go to prom together?" She said shortly.

"I know and I'm sorry, I've tried to talk to you but you won't listen and—"

"Because I have nothing to say to you Leslie."

My anger flared. "Enough of this shit Madison. I've been putting up with your bullshit since we were in kindergarten. Kindergarten, that is how long I've been your best friend. And I've been forgiving of your stupid mistakes since kindergarten too. I've been arguing with you over who would wear the pink dress at prom since the fifth grade, because lord knows we couldn't both wear pink. Fifth grade, that's how long we've been talking about senior prom Madison. You're my best friend and I don't give a shit how angry you are with me right now. You don't have a date, I don't have a date. You may be angry with me but we'll talk, we'll work things out because that's what we always do. You can pretend to hate me all you want but I'll be at your house Friday at 6:30 because we are best friends and you love me as much as you hate to admit it," I took a deep breath. There was silence on the other end of the phone for a good minute.

Finally she huffed. "What color is your dress?" She asked carefully.

"Pink, yours?"

"Pink." We both burst out laughing and I knew the worst was over. We'd talk and work it out, we always did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I drove Madison and I to prom, a limo was not necessary for two people who didn't care all that much about this over rated dance anyways. We'd both had our hair done earlier, I'd had mine curled and left down, Madison had hers curled and pinned half up. My dress was a lot simpler than Madi's extravagant one, of course. _Always the fucking princess_. We didn't speak much but entered the lobby together, making our way up the stairs towards the dance hall. We had our purses checked and I smiled at teachers I knew who told me I looked beautiful. We said our hello's to a few classmates before wondering inside. I quickly noticed almost everyone had dates but didn't care.

I shook off the thought and glanced around the carefully decorated room. It was beautiful; prom committee had done an amazing job. The theme was old Hollywood and the color scheme matched in a red, gold and black fashion. There were tiny 'Oscar' statues at the center of each table and I smiled. I continued to scan the room until my eyes caught the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life and I stopped dead in my tracks. Standing against a wall, in position to keep an eye on ballots for prom king and queen but clearly not doing his job—instead staring at me, was Nick. He looked strikingly handsome and absolutely perfect in a dark suit and pink tie. I chuckled; he no doubt looked a tad gay but rocked the color better than anyone I'd ever seen. _Damn it, that man could rock a garbage bag_. He'd no doubt received a few strange looks for his tie of choice but didn't seem to mind. He'd gelled back his curls and looked like a slightly less bad ass version of James Bond. He hadn't taken his eyes off of me either and I hadn't realized how long I'd been all out staring at him until Madison grabbed my arm and tugged me forward.

"Holding up traffic Leslie," she said sharply clearly noting where my attention had been.

"Sorry," I said shaking my arm free and following her to our table. We sat down and I positioned myself so I would be able to shamelessly creep Nick the entire night. I caught his eyes again and he smiled at me. I smiled back giddily. "You look beautiful," he mouthed. _I loved that I was an amazing lip reader, it came in handy often with my strange relationship_. I smiled at him, ear to ear.

Madison pulled me out of my half conversation with Nick by asking me to move my purse out of her plate area. I groaned.

Dinner came and went, Awards were announced, speeches made. The class clowns showed up half stoned or trashed out of their minds and made fools of themselves…same old, same old. Soon prom king and queen were announced, a jock and popular bitch no one cared for but everyone expected to win. They took the floor for their dance and were soon joined by almost every other couple in the room.

"Want to dance?" I looked up to see a random kid in my grade who sat across from me in History smiling at me. He was cute enough and had a charming smile.

"Sure," I said kindly, smiling at him. He seemed like a nice kid, and he clearly felt bad for the girl sitting alone at her prom. I grabbed his hand and followed him to the dance floor. He put his hand respectably on my waste, not my ass, and I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck as we began to move slowly.

"Who are you here with?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, umm, Ally," he said gesturing to a pretty blonde standing in the corner talking to no less than three guys. I nodded.

"Yeah, we just came as friends; she's been kind of all over the place all night. I can't keep up with her, so I figured I'd do my own thing for a while. She's doing hers." He chuckled and I joined him.

"How about you?" He asked.

"Oh, no one. Madison and I just came as friends so we weren't loners," I smiled.

He looked shocked. "You aren't seriously trying to tell me you couldn't get a date?" He raised an eyebrow.

I chuckled. "No, well I could have…it's just…it's complicated," I said vaguely.

He nodded, not prodding. I looked around the room trying to spot said complication and found him near the back, chatting with one of our history teachers, looking vaguely interested in the conversation. His head was half turned towards me and he met my gaze. His expression looked torn between contentment and hesitation; like he wasn't sure if he should be jealous, worried, or happy for me. I gave him a reassuring smile and he returned it, turning back to the conversation he was engaged in.

The tempo quickened and I thanked the guy, whose name escaped me, for his dance before wondering off back towards my table.

I found Madison sitting there wallowing in self pity, arms crossed, staring across the room where Chad was sitting flirting with no less than four girls. I groaned and grabbed her hand.

"Let's dance," I said dragging her off towards the dance floor. She reluctantly followed me and soon Chad was forgotten as we fell into the easy rhythm of the beat. Madison and I had always danced together, it was our thing, and not even months of barely speaking could take that away from us as we owned the floor.

I had a bit of difficulty maneuvering in my high heels but I managed and Madison and I danced our hearts out, laughing and smiling. I caught Nick's eye. He was sitting at a table not too far from us, with a few other teachers. He was however watching me with lust filled eyes and paying them no mind at all. I noticed his staring and took full advantage of the situation, moving my body in a more seductive slutty way than I usually did. His eyes followed my form, leering at me and taking me in from head to toe. I followed the advice of the music and "dipped it low," bending over much farther than completely necessary and throwing my hair on the way up. I looked over my shoulder to see Nick's eyes still burning into me from behind.

I excused myself to go to the washroom and casually walked dangerously close to Nick's table. He did the same and 'casually' walked by me on my way. "You're killing me," he whispered smiling. I chuckled. He met my eyes for a moment. "You look stunning," he whispered. My smile widened, if that was possible.

"Not too bad yourself, Jonas," I flirted, eyeing him up and down. He smiled with his teeth and I nearly melted.

"Come over after you drop Madison off tonight," he whispered huskily in my ear, getting dangerously close to me. My breath hitched at his tone. He gave me a flirtatious wink and walked in the direction of an ensuing cat fight over prom queen just breaking out on the dance floor. My heart rate sped up, alone time with Nick on my prom night, I couldn't wait. Truth was I had fallen so incredibly hard for this man in the last few months I didn't think I could ever get back up. He was everything I'd ever wanted and everything I ever would want. Was it too soon to think forever? Call me crazy but right now, in my mind, he was it for me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I drove Madison home, I felt the air in our friendship lighten a bit. We'd had a truly fun time together tonight and I was ready to forgive her and move on if she was ready to as well.

"Madison?" I asked hesitantly, as she bobbed her head to the music.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Are we okay?"

She sat in silence for a moment. "Yeah," she said quietly. "I didn't really want to get into this right now, but you seem happy Leslie and that's all I ever wanted for you. I saw the way you looked at him tonight, like he's your world. I've never seen you look at anyone that way and it makes me happy. It's weird, and I don't know how it happened between the two of you. You're seriously the last person I would expect to get involved with their teacher…"

"Madison, it's not what you think. I'm not just fucking him for grades. I'm not like that, you know it and he's not like that. I really, really care about his man," I blushed. "We haven't even had sex," I mumbled. She stayed silent in thought for a moment longer.

"I know," she said quietly. "People who are just fucking each other don't have the connection I see with you two," she gazed out the window.

"Madi?"

She turned towards me. "I'm sorry about Chad…"

"Umhumm," she mumbled staring out the window. As much as she would never admit it I knew she was hurting.

"I love you," I said hopefully.

After a long pause she said, "I love you too hun. Always will, no matter how many days or months," she chuckled, "I spend trying to convince you otherwise," she smiled. "And I'm sorry for flipping out on you, please don't ever take anything I say seriously when I'm drunk," she looked away, ashamed.

I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "BFF's since kindergarten, it takes more than a boy to tear that apart," I chuckled and she did too.

"Hoes over bro's?" She asked smiling.

I laughed, "How about hoes and bro's?" I said hesitantly. She laughed.

"You do love him," I gulped. Love him, did I?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled into Nick's driveway, still in my prom dress. He'd told me to come over after dropping off Madison so I hadn't bothered going home to change. It was fairly late, about midnight. Prom was technically over at Midnight but everyone ditched early to get to prom party, where the real fun was. Prom was generally cleared out by eleven and I knew Nick was already home, his SUV was in the driveway. Madison had said something about possibly attending a party later, but she wasn't sure. Not me, Nick was my prom party. I didn't want to be anywhere but with him.

I walked up to the door and before I could knock it was swung open to reveal a smiling, still handsome in his stunning suit Nick.

"Well hello there prince charming," I teased.

"Hello princess," he chuckled.

"You looked so damn sexy tonight," I said walking through the doorway and into his awaiting arms. He shut the door behind me and I fiddled with his tie, just content to be held by him.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world Leslie. When I saw you walk in the room, in that beautiful dress…" he trailed off, stroking my hair lightly. "I wanted so bad to walk over to you and kiss you, to let the whole world know that ravishing young woman was mine," I looked up and met his passion filled eyes.

"I am yours, you know it and I know it, and I'm here now so kiss me," I said just as passionately. And he did. He kissed me fiercely, and I kissed him back just as fiercely. He pulled away first.

"Come here," he said grabbing my hand and gently leading me to the living room. I gasped when I saw what he'd done. He's hung Christmas lights on the tree and around the television in the living room. I chuckled at him.

"Watching you dance drives me crazy. I couldn't imagine not having my own dance with you Leslie, its still prom night. Dance with me?" He asked. I felt my eyes moisten in joy and I sprang forward into his arms leaping up into them and kissing him.

"Of course," I said letting myself fall to the floor and into his arms. He hit play and wrapped his arms around me as a slow song played on the stereo. I couldn't help but think about how cheesy the whole scenario was, how this was right out of a Hollywood movie, yet I didn't care, because Nick was my Romeo, my prince, my everything and I was loving every second of this.

"Nick, why are you so amazing to me?" I said leaning my head against his chest as I we danced and he held me.

"Because you deserve it," he answered like it was common sense.

"I don't deserve you," I whispered.

"You deserve so much more," he said brushing my cheek. We danced a while longer and I enjoyed every moment of it. This truly was my perfect prom night, here with him. There was nowhere else I'd rather be.

I thought of something and I grinned. He noted my change in mood and eyed be curiously. "What?" He asked hesitantly.

"I want to see your idea of dirty dancing," I challenged.

He rolled his head back in laughter. "Oh no."

"Come on! Don't tell me you've never danced the way I do. You were my age not too long ago, you're hot as hell. You can bust a move, now let me see it," I prompted.

"Leslie, you're an amazing dancer. When I watch you, it's intoxicating. I…can't do that," He chuckled lightly.

"Nick, when was the last time you were at a bar?" I challenged.

"I don't know, a few weeks ago?"

"When was the last time you danced at a bar?"

"I don't know…"

"Wasn't that long ago, now show me how you did it," I prompted.

He groaned.

"Come on, I'll get you started," I walked over to the stereo and switched it to a hip hop station. I began moving to the beat and dancing around him playfully, yet still having fun.

"Okay Nick, you've watched a bunch of high school kids dance a bunch of times, get over here and practically ass rape me, you know how it's done," He burst out laughing. I decided to try something different and walked over to him, grinding against him, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms instinctively wrapped around me, pulling me into him as he began to move too.

"See, I knew you could do it. You can try and play innocent with me, but I knew you could dance," he smiled, but it wasn't just a smile, it was half deviance, half amusement. I turned away from him and he placed his hands lower on my hips, half on my ass as we continued to grind against each other to the beat. I'd never enjoyed dancing with another guy so much, the sexual chemistry and comfort felt so right as his body grazed mine.

Soon I couldn't take it anymore, and I turned to face him again, meeting his eyes. He looked down at me, his gaze so full of love and I kissed him again, gently this time. His lips brushed mine lovingly and tenderly and he cupped my face gently.

"Your room?" I questioned, hopeful. He studied me for a moment briefly, contemplating something before nodding. My heart leapt at the minor victory, but that still didn't mean he'd consented to sex. A number of things had gone down in his room before. I kept my hopes high as he led me gently into his bedroom. He picked me up playfully, bridal style and set me down on the bed. I giggled and he looked down on me smiling. He climbed on top of me and leaned down, kissing me again tenderly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I looked down at Leslie, I saw the hope in her eyes that tonight we would finally do what she'd been dying to do with me for a while now. She insisted she was ready but I wasn't entirely sure if she was. She was young and I knew she'd never done this before. I had more experience and no matter what I didn't want to take advantage of her. I knew I had the air of authority and with that came responsibility. If I said yes to sex, I knew she wouldn't hesitate in complying. That's why I had to make sure that was exactly what she wanted before I agreed to it. Before she gave me something she could never take back, before she regretted her actions later. I wanted her, God did I want her, but not until I was sure she wanted me. I was torn between doing the responsible thing and refusing her once again, and giving into what we both knew we wanted. I didn't know how many more refusals her heart could take, how many more times I could watch her face fall when I said no. I knew once we crossed yet another one of these dangerous lines there would be no turning back. And as much as I knew I shouldn't agree, I knew tonight I would probably say yes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I reached for Nick's tie, loosening it and throwing it aside. I slipped his jacket off his shoulders and he leaned down and gave me another almost chaste kiss. I knew he was holding back on me a little, lost in some internal battle of right and wrong that he always seemed to be stuck in. I reached for the buttons of his shirt, undoing them one by one and exposing the perfection that lie beneath. He helped me rid him of his shirt and I leaned up to kiss him again, wrapping my arms around his neck. Nick supported his weight on either side of my head with his muscular arms and kissed me gently. He drove me wild. Everything this man did drove me wild, every touch, every kiss, every look, everything.

He met my eyes, his so full of love and lust. He studied my face for a moment, seemingly still fighting his internal moral battle. I tried to sway him by giving him another passionate kiss. His hand trailed up the hem of my dress, grazing my thigh lovingly. He kissed me again, slipping his tongue inside my mouth. We continued our passionate make-out session until I was so wet and so ready for him I couldn't take it anymore.

I reached for the zipper on the back of my dress, trying to tug it down. Nick caught my arm and pulled away from me, studying my face once again.

"Nick, I want this. I want you so badly, please," I almost begged. His face softened as he gazed into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Absolutely sure, once we do this, you can't take it back…"

"Yes!" I almost screamed.

"I'm sure about this, I'm sure about you, I've never been so sure about anything in my life, make love to me Nick" I insisted. He smiled hesitantly before crawling over to the bedside table and opening a drawer. He pulled out a condom and set it beside him before crawling back over to me and meeting my eyes once again. I knew he was finally going to agree and my heart leapt. My heart began pounding incredibly fast both from excitement and nervousness. He was experienced, I was not…what if I disappointed him?

He reached behind me, undoing my zipper easier than I could have at that angle and slipped my dress down, carefully setting it on the floor beside the bed. He attacked me with another kiss and I pulled him into me hungrily. I was excited and happy and I wanted him so badly. His hand grazed my breast through my lacy pink bra, of course the bra and panties had to match the dress, and I arched into him. He pushed my hair from my face gently. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" He whispered.

I answered him with a passionate kiss. I pulled him closer into me, feeling his erection pressing against my body through his dress pants. I reached down, undoing his belt and throwing it aside. I then reached for his pants undoing them and he kicked them down, pushing them onto the floor as well. I reached behind me and undid my bra clasp; he reached forward and helped me pull it off. He looked down at the sight in front of him, at my almost naked form and his eyes glazed over with lust. He reached down and took my nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting it gently. I moaned as my mouth opened in pleasure. My head rolled back and I arched my chest into him. He replaced his mouth with his hand and continued massaging them gently. He captured my lips again in a loving kiss. He pulled away briefly and looked down at me. I lay there in anticipation.

"You've never…"

"No," I answered shyly.

"That's fine, it's great," he reassured me, kissing me again gently. He pulled off his Calvin Klein briefs and exposed his very long, very hard cock. I gulped as he slipped the condom on. He met my nervous gaze.

"I'll be gentle," he promised. "I'll do absolutely everything I can not to hurt you. If I do something that hurts, stop me," he whispered in my ear, leaning down and giving it a gentle kiss. I nodded nervously.

"Are you still sure?" He asked again.

I nodded again, not trusting my voice. I leaned up and pulled him in for another kiss, reassuring him as he slipped down my panties, leaving us both completely naked.

He kissed my forehead gently before pulling away. "Relax," he said, grazing my thigh soothingly, trying to calm me. My muscles loosened a bit but not much. He lined himself up with my entrance and pushed into me gently a little ways. It wasn't that bad a first, it burned a little bit but otherwise I could handle it. He stopped at my barrier. He met my eyes again and I nodded before he pushed the rest of the way in slowly and gently. The second half was much worse, it was extremely painful and I cried out quietly involuntarily. He stopped moving once he was in, he was huge, and it was painful. I felt a few tears leak from my eyes and he leaned down and kissed them away gently.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, his voice pained. He gave me a moment, and kissed my forehead again gently. I met his eyes after a few moments, "move," I said quietly.

He pulled out of me slowly and gently and it was almost as painful as when he first entered me. He pushed back in slowly and the pain lessened with each movement. He leaned down and caught my lips in a gentle kiss, trying to distract me from the pain as he continued to move in and out of me slowly. Soon pain gave way to pleasure and it started to feel good each time he thrust into me, really good. Soon I was moaning alongside Nick each time he pushed into me. He was grunting on top of me, trying to hold back. I decided to let him go for it.

"Faster Nick," I said. He complied gratefully, pounding into me faster and harder. I began to moan in complete ecstasy as Nick grunted on top of me. His hands grazed my body lovingly as he made love to me. My hands tangled in his hair as I gave him another passionate kiss and he continued to thrust into me. Soon, I was in pure bliss and I started to fuck him back just as hard as he was pounding me. "Harder, Nick," I begged. He complied and a few minutes of solid pounding later I felt my climax building. He pushed into me a few more times and my walls clenched around him as I came, screaming his name. My orgasm sent him over the edge and I felt him swell inside me as he came too. Nick continued to thrust into me as we rode out our orgasms, sending us maximum pleasure until the very end. He collapsed on top of me, and I wrapped my arms around him pulling him into me as we lie there panting, trying to catch our breath.

After a few minutes, Nick pulled out of me gently and I winced a bit. I looked down and saw a small pool of blood on his sheets. I blushed. He caught my gaze and kissed my forehead gently, assuring me that it was fine. He threw the condom aside and collapsed back down on the bed beside me, pulling me into him. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him as we both relaxed.

"Thank you," I said quietly. He squeezed me gently and stroked my hair soothingly as I lie there in slight pain.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked; voice strained with pain.

"A little, but it's not your fault," I assured him.

"Are you still in pain?"

"I'll be fine," I assured him, shaking it off. "Just hold me Nick, that's all I need," I whispered, sinking back into him, trying to get as close to him as possible.

The world felt so prefect there in his arms, like I never belonged anywhere else. Like every hurt and every bad thing in the world could be taken away by his touch. Like not matter what happened, he could make it better. I knew in that moment I would never want to live another day without him because right here with him was where I belonged, nowhere else and with no one else, ever. The thought of being in another man's arms physically hurt me. That's when I realized exactly what I was feeling for him, it was _love_.

**How was that for sex? Okay? Lol, don't worry there's still a chance for hot desk sex…*wink*. Thanks for the continued support for this story, it means the world to me, I love you all, comments are love. & I'm sorry but updates are going to be coming a bit slower from now on. University = no life what so ever. I spent my one free night all week doing this instead of going out because I love you guys xo**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

**I'd like to thank all my amazing readers again. I seriously love you all so much; you're my motivation and inspiration. I'd also like to shout out an R.I.P. to Patrick Swayze :[ If you read this fic, you know I loved him and that Dirty Dancing is one of my favorite movies of all time. I was really upset when I heard he died and I'm sure a lot of you were too. He was an amazing actor, may he rest in peace. Sorry for the delay in updates recently. If I'm not working I'm at school and if I'm not at school I'm doing homework or sleeping. I literally have no life, but I'm trying to keep up with this too. Also I wrote this instead of doing homework because I love you all; however, I'm exhausted beyond belief so sorry if it's shit. Without further ado here is chapter twelve:**

**p.s. don't hate me for this one lol…**

I let myself in the front door of Nick's house one day about a week later, heading towards the living room confidently. I'd become comfortable here, it felt like my second home.

"Let's go get ice cream, together, as a couple," I suggested as I plopped down on the couch beside him. I was sick of sitting around the house; I wanted to go out with him.

"Leslie, you know we can't risk that. Someone will see us together," Nick reasoned, smiling at my presence.

I then took note of the fact that he was sitting on the couch holding a guitar, and looking up at me brightly. I'd never seen his guitar before and was slightly shocked.

"You play guitar?" I raised an eyebrow, forgetting the point I had been trying to make.

He chuckled, setting it aside. "No, I just fool around," he shrugged.

"No! Don't stop, I want to hear something," I encourages, handing him back his guitar.

He shook his head modestly. "I'm really no good," he insisted. I shot him my pouty face and he sighed and began strumming lightly. The sound was beautiful and he hummed a tune lightly.

"Sing me something," I encouraged.

He chuckled in amusement, "I don't sing, Leslie."

"Oh if you can talk you can sing. Go ahead," I encouraged, smiling at him.

"Like what?" He looked at me bemused.

"Anything."

He hesitated for a moment, still strumming lightly. "I'm an English teacher, which you know…and sometimes I enjoy writing poetry," he hesitated. "I kind of turned one of my poems into a song, but it's nothing great. Don't laugh okay?" He met my eyes still amused.

I nodded furiously, more excited than ever to hear it.

He glanced away for a moment, his face calming at the thought. Finally he opened his mouth and the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard came out of it. His voice filled the air and wrapped around me, soothingly and beautifully.

"…now I'm speechless, over the edge and just breathless, I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again. Hopeless, head over heels in the moment, I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again. I can't get your smile out of my mind. I think about your eyes all the time. You're beautiful but you don't even try. Modesty is just so hard to find…" He met my eyes as he sang to me, finishing his beautiful song. I beamed with joy at the words and the tone of his stunning voice.

He finished and smiled at me. "Like it?" He asked hopeful.

"Jonas, you are straight out of a fairy tale you know that?" I chuckled. He laughed. "It was beautiful."

"So are you, and that is what inspired it." My heart melted.

"You sing beautiful, you play beautifully…"

"Oh stop it," he laughed, shaking off the compliments. "Now what was it you were whining about when you walked in the door?"

I pulled my mind away from his perfection. "Oh right, ice cream. Me, you, now," I smiled, grabbing his hand and tugging him to his feet.

"Leslie, we can't," he said seriously. I huffed.

"Nick, it's not fair. I want to go out with you, to do something with you. To show the world you're mine and I can't," I protested. "We can go somewhere like a half hour away where there's no way we'll see anyone we know. I know this little ice cream shop thirty-five minutes from here, it's great. Come on!" I persisted.

He studied me hesitantly for a moment, but like he always did with me, he eventually caved. "Fine," he huffed grabbing his keys. I beamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick and I strolled down the sidewalk with our Sundaes, next to this beautiful park by the river. I watched the seagull's peck at some old fries on the lawn and listened to the rustling of the trees in the evening. I loved summer, almost as much as I loved spending time with Nick. I smiled at the perfection of the moment and leaned over, hooking my arm through Nick's. He smiled back, meeting my eyes.

"Leslie?" I spun quickly to face the voice, instantly letting go of Nick as we stepped apart. I recognized the face as a colleague of my fathers, someone he occasionally did business with. _Shit_.

"Mr. Simmon's, how are you?" I said flushed, trying to calm myself. _He doesn't know who Nick is, he won't say anything, relax. _

"Fine and yourself?" He asked, glancing at Nick and sizing him up.

"Great," I said sounding a bit too enthusiastic in my panic.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" He asked curiously.

"Oh you know, just wanted something different. Nick and I were going to go for ice cream….and I mentioned how great this place was, so we went for a drive…" I tried to play it cool.

"Nick?"

"Oh, right, uh this is my…boyfriend," I said hesitantly. Hopefully he just thought Nick was a slightly older guy I was dating and nothing more. God, I was so fucked if he shared this information with my dad.

"Nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand in a friendly gesture towards Nick. He took it and smiled politely. "I'm a friend of her father's, well we work together sometimes."

"Nice to meet you too," he said. Nick's voice was surprisingly calm and collected. He dealt well under pressure, and only because I knew him so well could I tell her was nervous.

"Your father didn't mention you had a boyfriend," he said teasingly.

"Yeah, well he doesn't really know. He hasn't been home a lot," I tried to play it off again.

"I see, well I have to be going. It was nice seeing you," he said with a friendly smile.

"You too," I said as he turned in the opposite direction.

I let out a deep breath once he was out of sight and turned to see Nick's face now furrowed with confusion and worry.

"That was close," I tried to shake it off.

"Too close," he said, his face serious. "Will he mention something to your father?" Nick asked in his authoritative serious tone, meeting my eyes.

"I don't know, if he does, I can just lie about it…no worries. I'll make up some story about how I met you at a party…"

"Leslie, how long can we continue to lie about this?" He asked again seriously. I sensed the absolute seriousness in his voice and my heart raced in panic. "How long can we get away with it? Another close call like this and who knows what will happen…"

"What are you saying Nick?" I asked, my voice shaky. He met my eyes for a moment and heard the panic in my voice and his face softened.

"Nothing, let's go home," he said starting towards the vehicle. I had a strong feeling that wouldn't be the last time we had that conversation as I followed him, my thoughts racing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days passed uneventfully but I knew something wasn't right. Nick was distant, and quiet. He scared me with his careful words and the way he merely shrugged off my questions when I asked him about it. The way he wouldn't talk to me and wouldn't quite meet my eyes when I pleaded with him to tell me what was wrong already. The way he reassured me that everything was fine when I knew it was far from it. The way my heart cracked a little more every day until he finally broke it the way I knew he would.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leslie, we need to talk…can I stop by after school tonight?" He asked me gently one day after class. My heart fell. 'We need to talk,' was never a good thing. I told myself I would be able to convince him that everything could be okay between us once we got talking and agreed to meet him, even though I knew my face fell as I said the words.

I sat on the couch with the television on and my work spread out in front of me, unable to concentrate on anything but my confused thoughts as his SUV pulled into the driveway.

I swung the door open before he could even knock and gestured for him to come in. He followed me up the stairs, not talking as we both sat down on the couch facing each other. He looked away from me and we sat in silence for a few brief moments.

"Nick, just say it. Whatever you've been holding in for the past week…please, just say it already," I choked out, my voice breaking.

He wouldn't meet my eyes but glanced in the general direction of my face. "Leslie, I can't do this anymore…we can't do this anymore," he said gently.

My heart broke. I guessed that that was what he was going to say, but hearing the words come from his mouth hurt worse that I could have ever imagined.

"Nick, look at me," he didn't. "Nick, look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me."

"We can't be together, this is wrong…" he still didn't say it. I knew he wanted me, but his God damn morals wouldn't let him have me.

"Why all of the sudden, is it because of that guy, you think someone's going to find out and now you're afraid?" I provoked, anger making its way into my voice.

"Of course I'm afraid God damn it!" He said, finally meeting my eyes and I saw the hurt there that reflected mine. His anger leaked into his tone. "I've worked my entire life to get to where I am now Leslie, I love my job. I love what I do. If anyone ever found out, I'd lose it forever."

"So you don't want me anymore," was all I could say.

"Leslie…"

"No, you don't. You fucked me and now you don't want me. Is that all you wanted?" I asked, tears brimming in my eyes.

"Leslie! Of course not, I—"

"Then why did you do it Nick? Want to know why I did it. Because I was in love with you… because I love you damn it." The tears I'd been fighting to hold back finally spilling over.

He studied my face; his own a mix of emotions. I saw hurt and anger, before the mask he'd been trying to keep up returned.

"I'm sorry…that was a mistake. I should've never let it happen," he said gently. He'd obviously chosen to let anything hurtful I'd said go.

"So that was a mistake, I was a mistake. I'm just a big fucking mistake…." I yelled, tears still streaming down my face. Nick leaned forward like he always did, wiping them away. I jerked my head away from him.

"Why Nick," I choked.

"Leslie, I just, I can't anymore. I can't take advantage of you like this anymore, I can't hurt you anymore…I can't risk everything for this anymore. Leslie, what if Madison's right? What if you're only dating me because I'm an older, supportive figure in your life…what if…"

"Don't." I spat. "Don't even go there," that one hurt.

"Leslie, you're an amazing girl but this is wrong. I'm sorry; I'll never forgive myself for doing this to you. I'm sorry I lead you on and let it happen…I'm sorry," he said gently, his own face showing the sadness inside him.

"No, I get it Nick. I was fun for a while, but you don't want me anymore. You're bored of me," I knew I was being unreasonable but I didn't care. I knew this wasn't about any of that. I knew he was being his noble fucking self and trying to do the right thing once again, the right thing for me too. All I cared about was hurting him a fraction of the amount he'd just hurt me and nothing else.

"Leslie, you know that's not it, I care about you…"

"Nick I think you should leave. See you Monday Mr. Jonas," I said putting the icing on the cake. His face twisted in pain and confusion and he hesitantly stood up.

"I'm sorry," he said again, holding my gaze. I wiped the tears and mascara from my face and nodded at him dismissively, tearing my eyes away from his as I watched him leave in my peripheral vision.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leslie had no idea how much that had just killed me. How it had hurt me as much as I knew it hurt her. She had no idea that I felt like scum, that I felt more terrible that I'd ever felt in my life. She had no idea how hard it was for me to say those things to her while I sat there watching her bawl, and watching her face as I broke her heart. She had no idea that I loved her right back, with my whole heart, the heart that wasn't exactly whole any longer. She had no idea how hard it would be for me to look at her sitting in her desk everyday for the rest of the year and to put on a brave face like nothing was the matter. She had no idea how badly I wanted to jump out of the car, run back into that house and take it all back, but I knew I couldn't. We couldn't be.

**No, that is not the end of the story, don't panic. And please don't shoot me. I love you all, and comments are love. **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

I cried myself to sleep that night, and an embarrassing amount of other nights thereafter. Without Nick I no longer felt whole, the world didn't feel right anymore. And as much as I hated it, I missed him terribly. The first time I saw him after that night was weird to say the least. I strolled into class, disheveled and miserable and not really giving a shit.

Nick had assigned Tristan and Isolde for reading, how fitting, and I'd read and watched the movie so many times I didn't bother re reading it.

"Moring class," he said in his normal enthusiastic tone. No one but me would notice the tired and worn look on his face and the bags under his eyes. I noticed everything about him. I probably looked even more like shit. I tried my best to avoid awkward eye contact as he took a seat on a desk at the front facing us, like he so often did.

"Did everyone do the reading I assigned?" He asked smiling. There were a few shrugs and groans. "Some of you?" A few nods. "Alright well try and participate if you did," he shrugged opening his copy. The class did the same. I nonchalantly put my head down and closed my eyes from exhaustion, I hadn't been sleeping well. Plus just looking at his beautiful face made my heart hurt.

"What was your favorite part of the book?" He asked, trying to get the class interested.

No one was really volunteering an answer; the class was in a quiet mood today. "Leslie, since you'd rather sleep than attend my class, would you care to share an answer?" I groaned. _asshole_. He always picked on kids who weren't paying attention.

"I liked the part where he left her. It was utterly heartbreaking," I shot out, meeting his eyes for the first time all day. He winced.

"He had to do what he thought was right," Nick answered hesitantly.

"Even when what was right killed them both inside?" I countered. "They both suffer immensely throughout the novel, until the end when they realized they were meant to be together the whole time and it was all useless suffering."

"But Tristan had an obligation to his king, and he couldn't have her; as much as it killed him, he couldn't be with her," He replied, still holding my gaze. "He suffered just as much as she did…" I forgot the other students in the class room as we debated this epic tale of tortured love in a way that made sense to no one but us. We'd been talking about us the entire time and the argument would've made no sense to anyone but us.

"But he wouldn't cross that line for the one he loved. It would harm his precious reputation, he couldn't admit his love for her to the kingdom," I shrugged.

He studied my face for a moment. "Lines are tricky…" he trailed off. His voice rose in frustration, "there's so many god damn lines, lines everywhere, lines you don't even know exist until you cross them." He spoke the words with such power that he was almost shouting by the time he was finished speaking.

I realized Nick had just fallen over some edge and the tension in the room grew uncomfortably high. "Well he died in the end… so none of it mattered in the first place," I said morbidly, glancing around the classroom quickly and trying to shake off his outburst. I realized then that he was suffering just as much as I was. I plopped my head back down on the desk and he mumbled something and moved on to a new topic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On my way to the parking lot after school I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see the smiling face of the boy who'd danced with me at prom.

"Oh, hey," I smiled.

"Jason," he offered.

"Right, Jason."

"What's new?" He asked falling into stride beside me as we headed for my car.

"Umm, not a lot really…just going home. Need a ride?" I asked trying to figure out what he wanted.

"No, I catch a bus," there was an awkward pause.

"Leslie, right?" He wanted to make sure he had my name right.

"That's me," I smiled; the kid was so full of happy energy I couldn't help but smile.

"How was prom party?" He asked. "I didn't go," he clarified.

"Me neither," we laughed. I thought of how I'd spent the best night of my life instead. _His hands, his breath heavy on my neck, his burning loving eyes, his gentle touch_. I shook my head to clear the thoughts.

"Alright, I'm just going to say it," he said stopping mid step to face me. I stopped too, a look of confusion on my face. "Would you like to do something sometime? Like a movie or something?" He asked shyly. I tried to wrap my head around what he was getting at and I must have taken too long because he kept talking. "You mentioned kind of being with someone at prom, but I never see you with anyone, and I'm beginning to think you just said that because you weren't interested. That's cool, I mean if you don't want to whatever…I just thought you were really nice and kind of pretty and I just thought I'd ask…and"

I put a finger to his lips to stop the nervous rambling spilling from them. "Jason," I said gently. "You seem like a wonderful person. Normally, I might even give you a shot," I said looking into his gorgeous green eyes. His face fell a bit. "I'm just…well, now is not a good time for me. I'm broken; I'm hung up on someone that I can't get over. I would never do that to you. I would never date someone when I'm still deeply in love with someone else and hurting because of him. I can't give anything to a relationship right now and so I have to say no. I know it's just a movie and you seem like a cool guy. I'd love to hang out with you sometime and get to know you better as a friend because I know you'd make a great one, but I can't say yes to a date. I can't go there right now, and I'm sorry," I said gently.

He did something I didn't expect him to do, and he smiled. "Thanks for being honest with me. I understand. That guy is an idiot by the way," he chuckled and I laughed with him, smiling for the first time since Nick dumped me. _dumped, ouch._ "And I might just take you up on that offer to hang out sometime, never can have too many insanely pretty friends," he teased. I chuckled.

"Sorry, Jason. See you around," I said turning from him.

"See ya Leslie," he smiled again and walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was just pulling in the drive way when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I put the car in park and grabbed it, opening it on the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Leslie," my mother's panicked voice rang through my head. _My mother? When was the last time I talked to her_?

"Mom?"

"Leslie, you need to come to the hospital," she nearly shouted at me in a panicked tone. "There's been an accident," She choked out through a sob.

"What? Mom…what are you…who?"

"Your father," she managed before becoming hysterical.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe was there when I got home, sitting on my couch, watching my television once again. He'd been around a lot again since I ended it with Leslie, most of the time he seemed to sense I was down though and kept to himself. Though knowing Joe he could never stay that way for too long before trying to cheer me up once again.

I nodded and plopped down beside him on the couch, stroking Sophie's ears. She knew when I was in a bad mood and always hung around me more often when she sensed this.

"Enough mopping around man, you broke up with her," Joe said smacking me with a pillow playfully.

"I know," I said emotionless.

"It was stupid, she was hot…" He taunted.

"I know."

"You loved her," he said, meeting my eyes.

"I know," I said defeated. _God I missed her_.

"Then why the fuck did you dump her?" He asked again. He would never understand.

"We couldn't be," I said again giving up on explaining this to him.

"Well what can I do to make you happy? Want me to hire a stripper?" He laughed out loud.

"Joe, you're an idiot," I said nonchalantly.

"What?" He asked in mock surprise. "You can't go wrong with a stripper…ever."

I groaned.

"Okay, how about this. I'm calling Kevin, dragging him away from Danielle for the night and we are all going to go out, have some dinner, shoot some pool, maybe drink one too many beers and you're going to forget about all this. Miserable is no way to live and it's been way too long since we all spent some quality time together. Hell, I'll call dad." He said standing up with purpose.

"Dad doesn't drink beer, doesn't like pool and hates all of my favorite bars."

"Good call, just Kevin then."

One thing I loved about Joe is he could always get me off my ass.

"And have a shower before we leave bro, you look like shit," He said pushing be towards the bathroom.

**I love you all, and I'm sorry this one took so long. I'm having mental break downs from how busy I've been. There aren't enough hours in the day. Thanks for sticking around this long…sorry this one was dull. It's a bit of a filler.**

**The 'lines' rant was prom Passchendaele, I watched it the other day and loved it and when the lead man in the movie said that line I was like whooa… Nick…Forbidden Temptation. & I opened word and wrote it down lol. **

**P.s. FF . NET DELETED MY STORY TWO WORLDS COLLIDE. SO IF YOU WANT TO READ IT, YOU HAVE TO JOIN JONASFIC NOW, IT'S THE ONLY PLACE I HAVE IT POSTED. SORRY.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

I bolted through the hospital doors frantically and ran to the front desk breathing heavily. I'd driven to the hospital so fast and recklessly, I was surprised I wasn't involved in about four fatal car accidents of my own.

"Scott, Jerry Scott. Where is he?" I huffed at the nurse looking at me with shocked eyes.

She glanced down at her chart briefly searching for his name, her face tightened for a moment and she calmed herself before looking back up at me. I stared at her expectantly. "What room! What's going on?" I pressed.

"Sweetheart, you need to calm down," she said with a steady voice.

"Calm down, how can I calm down when my father is hurt and I have no idea what's going on and no one will tell me? Take me to him!" I nearly shouted, noticing the people around me and in the waiting room look my way. I softened. "Please," I begged in almost a whisper.

Her eyes filled with pity. "Follow me please, honey," she said gently grabbing her chart and standing from behind her desk.

We ventured down a long hallway; the smell of 'hospital' made of sanitizer and sick people that I hated so much followed us as we walked. The nurse stopped in front of a door half ajar and paused, checking her chart. 507, she nodded, gesturing to the door and patted my arm before walking away. I stood outside the door for a moment, bracing myself for whatever was about to come. I had no idea what condition he was in, my lovely mother had not bothered to elaborate via the phone and I'm not sure I wanted to know either. I'm not sure if I could've handled coming here knowing exactly what was in store for me. I took a deep breath to gain some composure. _He needs you to be strong, don't fall apart. For all you know it could be nothing, he could be fine._

I walked purposefully into the room to the back where the bed was. I forced myself to look in the direction of what I knew from my peripheral vision was a person. I noticed my mother first, sitting in the chair at his bedside, looking genuinely concerned for the first time since…ever. She looked up as I approached but didn't say anything to me. I then moved my eyes to the last place they wanted to rest. They fought me the whole way until I finally took in the form of my father lying on the hospital bed. At first glance it didn't look _that_ bad. His face was banged up a bit, there was a good cut across his forehead, his lip swollen, nothing too shocking. As I walked over closer to him I noted his arms looked much the same, resting outside of the blanket in full view. I almost let out a sigh of relief until an irregular shape in the corner caught my eye. I turned my head to see a wheelchair resting within reach of his bed. _Standard for hospital patients?_ I had to know. I reached down to move his blanket gently away from his lower body to see one of his legs wrapped up completely and the other looking horribly banged up. My hand shot to my mouth instantly. _No._

"Leslie," my father said gently, breaking the brief silence in the room.

I met his eyes for the first time, his were weak, defeated, and sad and as the met mine turned worried.

"Dad, what's wrong with you?" I insisted in a panicked voice. "You're alright right? You're going to be okay," I insisted.

"Yes Leslie, I'm going to be okay," he said hesitantly.

"Then…then everything's fine? You're fine" I insisted, knowing he wasn't telling me the whole truth.

"Leslie sweetie, sit down beside me," he said patting the bed beside him. I didn't like this. My gaze shifted briefly to my mother's who merely looked worried in stressed. It was clear she wasn't about to offer me any comforting words, why suddenly become the mother she never knew how to be? I expected nothing less from her as she remained silent. I stayed planted where I stood, turning my attention back to my father.

"Dad, what is it. Tell me," I said as composed as I could manage.

"Leslie, please come sit with me—"

"Dad," I demanded.

He sighed.

"Honey, the accident was bad. I am very lucky; I have my life and for the most part will live it out normally. However when the car flipped it pinned my legs in such a way that it damaged the nerves and all the other stuff I don't understand that makes legs well…work. They aren't saying for sure pumpkin, but the doctor warned me that there is a chance I may not walk again," he said gently letting the news sink in. "Right now I guess they are mostly paralyzed and chances of recovery from something like this are…difficult," he continued. I met his eyes horrified.

"Daddy, no," I choked, sounding like a complete helpless child as the words spilled from my mouth.

"You…you need to walk, people have to walk…this can't…no," I mumbled. I felt a tear leak from my eyes at the realization of how my father's life has just changed irrevocably.

I collapsed on the bed beside him, pulling him into a hug that resembled a four year old clinging to their father because they were afraid of the scary monster that lived in their room. He wrapped an arm around me and held me to him. "It's alright Leslie, nothing's going to change. I can still work, an office job can always be done, and we can still watch movies together. We will be fine," He offered. I realized how incredibly strong he was being. _His_ life had just been changed forever; _he_ was supposed to be acting this way. Not me. I realized how selfish and childish my actions were and pulled away from him. I could still walk.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, not sure which I was apologizing for, acting like a baby or his accident. Maybe he'd already had his breakdown and accepted this new life before I arrived. Maybe my mother had delayed calling me for a reason and withheld information because she knew it was my father who could tell me in a way that would make this acceptable, in a way she never could. Deep down I was still daddy's girl. I always had been.

"We'll be okay," he said again, pulling me back into him and I wrapped my arms gently around his torso, careful not to hurt him, as we shared our first long overdue father-daughter moment in far too long.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days had been hard, getting Dad home from the hospital and situated, trying to move the house around so it was more easily accessible with a wheel chair, and dealing with spending more time with my mother than I had in years. She cared about my father, in the way that a wife should, but not in the way that a lover should. My parents had long passed the 'honeymoon' stage of their marriage and barely spoke unless work schedules and vacations allowed it. She however stuck around much more often those weeks following, tending to her husband in any way she could, her love for him shining through for me for the first time in a long time. We were slowly almost becoming the family we never were. We were far from perfect but it was almost like I had parents again for a short while. I wasn't sure if I liked my mother constantly being around or if after having them there constantly, I'd really enjoyed my privacy more. I'd considered calling Nick just to let him know what had happened, but I figured there was no point. He didn't care; he didn't care about me anymore. It decided boring him with my issues would just annoy him. He's made it very clear he wanted to cut all ties and have nothing to do with me.

All the stress and change in my life didn't come without a price though, constantly looking after my father, dealing with never ending sympathy calls from neighbors and trying to deal with school and friends was catching up with me. I was more run down and stressed out than I'd been in a very long time and one day a little less than a week after the accident it finally caught up with me in the second floor girl's bathroom.

It was one of those days where exhaustion had followed my every step. It was all I could do to drag myself out of bed in the morning and throw on a sweater before somehow ending up at school. We'd had a rough time the night before with my father, he'd been in a lot of pain and the medication wasn't helping. The doctor said this would all pass with time after he healed and that life would go back to normal for the most part, hopefully slowing back down, but for now it was hell. To top it all off I'd been assigned two projects for the weekend and remembered exams were coming up. Not to mention Madison had been hounding me about us hanging out because I 'didn't have time for her anymore.' I hadn't unleashed all my burdens on her, nor gone into great detail about my stressful life so I didn't blame her for not understanding.

As I stood there reading over the assignment quickly, after a quick bathroom break when school ended and I just lost it. I felt absolutely crazy for having a break down in the bathroom over a research paper but I couldn't help it. _There isn't time for this. I don't have the energy for this. If only I could talk to Nick about it, God I miss that man._ He could always make me feel better when it felt like the world was crashing down around me. My grief over losing him added to my emotional turmoil and I burst out into ridiculous, pathetic tears. I couldn't believe I was crying in the girl's washroom. _Get home before you lose it Leslie, mental break downs are for your bedroom, not public bathrooms._ I tried to joke with myself. I grabbed my bag and stuffed the sheet back inside it hastily. A few more tears leaked from my eyes as I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I attempted to wipe my face clean, feeling the mascara smudging, as I opened the bathroom door with my head down trying to get out of there as fast as possible before smacking into a wall of muscle. _Fuck_.

I knew it was him right away. There was no mistaking _those_ muscles. I tried to pretend I didn't recognize him through my blurry vision and walked around him hastily heading for the stairwell, I'd barely moved when he called after me.

"Leslie?" He asked with a confused yet concerned tone to his voice. I stopped dead in my tracks, not turning to meet his eyes.

"Yes," the lack of emotion in my voice scared even me.

"Leslie, come here," his tone was almost agitated. He grabbed my arm and pulled me along towards his classroom that was just down the hall before shutting the door behind us, covering the window and locking the door.

"Leslie, this has to stop. I know you're upset. I know I hurt you, I know all these things because I watch you suffer and mope every single day, but you cannot continue to cry about it and torture yourself like this. Enough," He said sternly. I was shocked; I didn't know how to respond to him. He thought I was crying over _us_. Don't get me wrong I still did that every so often, I'd done it excessively at the start, but today the only man on my mind was my father.

"Nick," I said looking away, I hadn't fully met his gaze yet. I dropped my bag on the floor and wiped my face, trying to will myself to calm and down and see clearly.

"You know I miss you terribly, but that's not…I'm not…" I couldn't finish for fear of busting out into pathetic and embarrassing tears again. Nick's form relaxed and the mood in the room changed, I noted his face softening, although I still refused to look directly at it.

"Leslie?" He asked gently now, stepping closer to me.

"What happened, what's wrong?" He pressed. I shook my head, biting my lip to hold back tears. "Leslie, what is it," he insisted. I blinked fast, fighting the inevitable droplets of salty water that were soon cascading down my cheeks.

Nick was now mere inches from me. "Leslie, look at me damn it."

I wouldn't. He tilted my chin gently, lifting it with a finger, forcing me to meet his painfully beautiful eyes. "You can tell me anything," he almost whispered, softly.

"My father…he was in an accident," I managed, as more tears frantically spilled over. His eyes widened. "He's alive…but he's in a wheelchair. They say he might never walk again," I chocked out between a light sob. His face grew compassionate.

"Jesus, Leslie, I'm so sorry," He said gently, grabbing me and pulling me into a gentle embrace. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked almost shocked.

"I didn't want to bother you, you don't care about my stupid problems," I choked out.

His face was appalled. "Why would you think I don't care?" He asked almost hurt, his face pained. "I will _always_ care about you, Leslie. Always," he assured me.

"It's just been really hard," I sobbed, holding onto him tightly for all he was worth, never wanting to let go. All I wanted to do was vent, to tell Nick everything and for him to tell me it would be alright. But I couldn't.

"I know," he said softly, resting his chin on my head and stroking my hair lightly as I cried into his chest.

"I know I'm being really silly, I started crying over this research paper I was assigned. It's just I don't have time and I'm so tired, and everything with Dad, and…" I pulled him tighter again.

"Shh, it'll be okay, everything will be okay. I'm here, I'm right here," he gave me a tight squeeze and sighed lightly. I pulled away from him to meet his eyes and told him exactly what I was thinking.

"I miss you so much, it hurts," I said blinking away my tears. He held my gaze, pain in his eyes. He reached forward and gently brushed away my tears with his thumb.

"Leslie," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

**AHH. I hope that one was a little more exciting? So Chels and I were talking and we realized there's prly only around three chapters of this story left :(. I was freaking out because I was so sad and I never want it to end because I am unconditionally in love with my characters and I'll die when I complete this. I was frantically trying to think of ways to keep it going but I realized it was time to end it. Ugh, so sad but I think there will be around another three. Not entirely sure yet. Love you all. Sorry if this makes no sense I wrote it in the middle of the night, sleep deprived.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

"Leslie!" My father shouted from his bedroom. I groaned, what did he need now?

"Coming!" I shouted putting the laundry down I'd been folding and rushing to his room.

He was lying on his bed, television on, smiling at me. "Hi sweetie," he said kindly.

"Hey Dad," I couldn't help but smile back when he was actually in a good mood. I'd missed his good moods too much. "Did you need something?"

"Just you, sweetie. I rented a movie, would you watch it with me?" He asked hopefully. His tone reminded me too much of the times I'd begged him to spend time with me and my heart swelled.

"Of course," I smiled brightly. "As long as it's not shit. You better have picked something good," I teased, crawling into the bed next to him and wrapping the covers around us.

"I don't know, your mother helped me pick this Eagle Eye thing…it's supposedly an action movie?" I smiled. I'd seen it, it was a good movie and it was right up his alley. It was also the kind of movie we could watch together and it wouldn't be awkward, because it was mostly just action and there weren't any sex scenes.

"Good choice," I smiled, not telling him I'd already seen it. I snuggled into his side and wrapped my arms around him as he hit play. He put an arm around me and held me close. I sighed in contentment. I'd missed my father so much.

"Leslie," he said quietly, as the opening credits rolled.

"Yeah Dad?" I asked looking up to meet his eyes.

"Sweetie, I know I haven't been the best father lately and that I've kind of been ignoring you a lot. I know we should've spent more time together and I'm sorry—"

"Dad, it's fine," I cut him off, my eyes swelling.

"No, it's not fine Leslie. Let me get this out," he paused. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that the accident really put life in perspective for me. It really made me rethink my priorities. I should be more worried about my daughter and what she thinks of me, than I should about work. I really want to get to know you again Leslie, we've lost touch. I love you and I intend on spending more time with you. Work can wait, you are what I care about," he said smiling at me.

I looked up at him in awe. Everything I'd ever wanted to hear him say had just spilled from his mouth. I smiled ear to ear.

"And I know about your boyfriend," he said hesitantly. My heart skipped a nervous beat.

"Umm…" I tried to think of something to say. How had he found out, had Mr. Simmons told him? I guess it didn't really matter now.

"I don't care honey; I just wish that you would've told me. I want you to be careful with him. I trust you and I don't think I need to give you the sex talk…"

"No," I cut him off abruptly.

"Just be responsible, and bring him by sometime, I'd like to meet him. I need to make sure he's treating my angel right.

"Yeah well, we're not really a thing anymore so you don't need to worry about it," I said quietly. Obviously he didn't know Nick was my teacher, or that he was older, or I expect he would've had more of a problem with it.

"I'm sorry; do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently.

"Not really," I said honestly.

"Okay, well if you ever want to…"

I nodded.

"I love you daddy," was all I could manage as I laid my head back down on his chest and he hit play. I was happier in that moment than I'd been since the first time Nick's lips had met mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With my new found semi-good mood I decided the next day I would actually try and make myself presentable for school. I'd brush my hair, hell I'd even put make-up on. Maybe I'd make Nick do a double take at what was no longer his. I laughed at myself and how silly I was being before beginning to straighten the mess that was my hair in the morning.

I walked to class with more confidence than I'd had in weeks and in a slightly better mood than I'd been in a long time. I still missed Nick terribly but I was beginning to learn to ignore the throbbing inside me a bit. I saw him standing outside his door greeting students and my heart skipped a beat like it always did when I took in his beauty.

"Hey beautiful!" Someone yelled from behind me. _Who's reading my mind?_ I turned to see Jason strolling up behind me, falling in to stride beside me. I smiled.

"Hello Jason," I said brightly.

"How's it going?" He asked joyfully.

"Not too bad, yourself?" I asked as we stopped in front of Nick's room.

"Not too bad, is this your class?" He asked. I nodded.

"I won't keep you then gorgeous," he said glancing at my appearance today. I'd chosen a semi-short skirt, but short enough to classify me as a slut, and a cute shirt. I'd straightened my hair and it fell over my shoulders. I chuckled at Jason. "Just wondering when I could take you up on that movie," he laughed.

I remembered the friendly movie we'd agreed to and smiled, noting that Nick was not watching us and listening to our conversation. "Whenever you want Jason. Tell me when you're free and I'm sure I can work around it," I encouraged. I knew Nick was probably taking this in the completely wrong way but I didn't care.

"Friday?" He asked.

"Yeah, Friday should be fine," I smiled.

"Pick you up at eight. Bye Leslie," he beamed heading to his class and sending me a wave.

"See ya, Jason," I said ducking into the classroom without meeting Nick's eyes.

"You look better," Madison noted as I took my seat next to her. I smiled.

"Did you get laid or something?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Madison…" I didn't even know how to answer her sometimes so I gave her a playful punch on the shoulder and turned my attention back to the front of the classroom.

Nick spent the class regarding me curiously and I spent it trying to avoid his gaze. I didn't want to have an awkward eyement that I couldn't follow with an explanation. He probably though I was dating again. He had no idea that I was far from ever being over him.

When the bell rang I couldn't have been happier to get out of that classroom. I packed up my things in record time and bolted for the door, only to be caught by a tug on my arm right before I'd reached freedom. I groaned, knowing that hand anywhere.

"Leslie, can I have a word please?" He asked in his professional tone while the rest of the class dispersed.

"Sure," I said almost agitated as I fell back into the room and he closed the door behind the last student, covering the window in the way he almost always did when we were together.

He walked over and stood in front of me, meeting my gaze. "How are things?" He asked casually.

"Things are as good as they can be," I said almost shortly. Why was it when I was finally slowly getting little pieces of myself back, he decided to jump into my life and make me look into his beautiful eyes. Why did he make my heart hurt all over again?

"How is your father?" He pressed.

"Alright, they're doing physical therapy to see if he will regain movement in his legs at all. So far they're not sure how hopeful a recovery looks, it's too soon to tell," I said mechanically, the way I'd answered the question a hundred times to a hundred different people recently.

Nick nodded. I couldn't stand here and make small talk with him any longer, pretending it didn't kill me that I couldn't reach out and touch him.

"Did you want something?" I pressed.

He hesitated. "Leslie, who was that guy?" He asked quietly.

I half chuckled. "Is that what this is about, are you jealous Nick? Did you finally realize that when you dumped me on my ass it meant that there was a possibility that I could eventually end up with someone else?" I said amused. He winced.

"Nick, I've come to terms with the fact that we're over. That you ended it because you didn't want me, stop doing this to me," I said shaking my head and walking towards the door. "I slept with you Nick. I loved you. I gave everything to you, and you didn't want it," I said desperately. _Who did he think he was?_ Did he think he could stop me from dating if I wanted to? Not that Jason was a date. Did he think he still had some sort of claim over me? _He dumped me._ The thought still stung. My desperation grew to a hint of anger as I tried to leave the classroom.

He grabbed my arm spinning me around to face him, stopping me from leaving.

"I do care about you Leslie. I did want it. I wanted you. I loved you," he said, his voice pained. I stood there staring at him in shock. That was the first time he'd told me he loved me. "I still do," he continued. I blinked hard, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"Then why?" I choked out.

He sighed. "Because I'm an idiot," he said pulling me into him and kissing me with more passion than I'd ever felt in my life. The fire that we'd been fighting to put out ignited between us once again as we attacked each other with fiery kisses. "I love you, so, so much, Leslie," he whispered hoarsely in my ear.

"I never stopped loving you," I breathed, attacking him with another kiss as his tongue slipped inside my mouth.

"Were you trying to kill me today with this fucking school girl skirt?" He teased, his voice throaty. I laughed and noticed his erection pressing against my leg.

"Glad you like it, Mr. Jonas," I said driving him mad. His eyes glazed over as he pushed me back against his desk passionately, attacking me with another kiss. He pushed me down on it, hovering above me, never breaking our kiss. I grabbed onto his tie, pulling him into me as his hand snaked up my thigh and rested under my skirt. I loosened his tie and threw it aside, reaching for the buttons on his shirt and quickly undoing it. I ran my hands over his toned abs as he brushed the hair from my face. His shirt fell to the floor and he leaned over me, his muscles bulging on either side of my head as he kissed me intensely and hungrily again. He reached down to rid me of my shirt, rubbing my breasts through my bra, making me arch into his touch and let out a moan. He undid my bra from the back and slipped it off of me, my nipples hardening at the sudden cool air of the room. He kissed me again, hunger and lust burning through his lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck drawing him in closer as he began to rub my breasts, driving me mad. I tried to keep my voice down, as to not attract attention, but almost couldn't help myself from moaning like a whore as he teased my nipples.

I reached for his belt, loosening it and finally undoing it before unzipping his pants for him. He trailed passionate kisses from my lips, down to my breasts and finally my stomach. I reached for his pants, pulling them down slightly, then his underwear, exposing his long and hardened cock. He pushed my panties to the side hurriedly, hiked my skirt up and with one last kiss slammed into me roughly. I gasped in pleasure as his eyes closed in ecstasy. He pulled out of me and slammed into me again, my own eyes closing in pleasure. "Fuck, Nick," I breathed, grabbing onto him and pulling him closer into me.

He pounded me again and again as I grabbed onto him for all he was worth, desperately clinging onto him, with no intention of ever letting go. I'd missed him so much and his simple touch made my heart skip a beat. Our love was fast and hungry, passionate and lustful. All of the built up emotions we'd been holding in for the past few months came out in a burst of passion. Anger, confusion, hurt, all tangled together in a web of desire.

He continued to hit my spot until I was shaking with pleasure, feeling my climax building. I arched into him and my head rolled back as my walls clenched around him and we finally came together, panting in unison.

He pulled out of me gently as we caught our breath. He collapsed on top of me, our foreheads touching as we breathed deeply. He met my eyes intensely.

"I'm going to be crazy late for Anthropology," I noted.

"I'll write you a note," he chuckled. I laughed and pulled him into me, holding him, missing his touch.

"Leslie can you stop by tonight? I think we should talk about this, about us." He said half smiling. I was pretty sure what had just happened was a good thing and that convincing him we were meant to be together wouldn't be hard.

"Sure, Nick," I smiled, getting up to dress myself again. We both dressed quickly and before I turned to leave he grabbed me, pulling me into him again. He kissed me passionately one more time, pulling back to meet my eyes.

"I didn't want you leaving here thinking I'd just used you again. That I didn't want you. I do Leslie, I just think it's a conversation we really need to have. It's a lot more complex than us just being together," he said gently.

"I agree, and there isn't time for it now so I'll see you later Nick," I smiled. He kissed me gently on the forehead before reluctantly letting me go. I walked towards the door and stopped with my handle on the knob.

"I love you," I said in almost a whisper.

"I love you too," I could hear the smile in his voice as I opened the door and walked away, happier than I'd been in my entire life.

**So I decided that there's actually going to be one more chapter of this story. But with that chapter I'm going to post the link to a one shot between Nick and Leslie that I really wanted to include but just didn't really fit in with the story. It already has quite a few smut scenes…lol. Anyways I know many of you have been waiting VERY patiently for hot desk sex and I hope that was alright? **

**Thank you lovely readers and comments are much appreciated xo.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Nick and I talked and decided it was reasonable for us to be together. Graduation was in a week and after that we could finally be together anyways. We decided a week wouldn't do any harm and we had both resigned to the fact that we were too insanely love sick to stay away from each other anyways. We were through going through the pain of trying to stay apart and we both knew it wasn't worth it. Nick's god damn morals were still in place, but like I said he could deal with breaking the law for another week.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madison and I lined up with the rest of our class outside of the gym in our ever so stylish caps and gowns for the ceremony. Graduation, one last chance to embarrass yourself in front of the kids you survived high school with. _Don't fall. Why the fuck did you choose these shoes?_ Madison had talked me into the heels of course. I sighed and fidgeted with my cap as we waited for 'Pomp and Circumstance' to begin playing in the auditorium.

_Two hours till Nick_, I kept telling myself, hoping to get through this monotonous rite of passage sooner. Tonight I could officially be with nick, no fears, no regrets. I clung to the thought as Mr. Webb came to usher us into the gym in an orderly fashion, telling us to smile and avoid talking upon entering.

I caught Nick's eye as I passed the teachers who were all in attendance to respectably pay their respects to the graduates. He smiled at me with his teeth and my face couldn't help but brighten. At this point I didn't give a fuck who saw. I smiled at my dad who was waving his arms like a lunatic trying to get me to look at him for a picture. I stopped briefly and smiled before I kept walking. Seeing him in the wheelchair at my graduation pained me, but I was comforted by the fact that the doctor said he had been making some improvement in his physiotherapy and was gaining a slow range of motion back. With any luck he may regain some movement eventually. We were hopeful.

I took my seat with the rest of my classmates as the ceremony began. The principle spoke, the valedictorian gave her speech, we laughed and we smiled at the memories, a few cried. I successfully walked on stage, receiving my diploma with honors and avoided an embarrassing spill in my heels. Nick was beaming at me and clapping like a fool, so were my parents, even my mother had bothered to show up, shocking I know. Madison shouted something along the lines of "I love you babe!" at me and I laughed. I briefly wondered what my parents would think when I finally told them about Nick. I yearned for them to be able to stand together and support me. Time would tell.

We filed out of the gym in an orderly fashion, god I would not miss having to do everything in an 'orderly fashion'. I veered away from my class after Madison promised to return my gown for me and lingered outside the gym hoping to get a chance to talk to Nick before my parents pushed their way through the crowd and into the lobby.

I spotted him conversing with another teacher as they exited the gym behind the graduates. He excused himself and headed towards me.

"Congratulations," he said smiling at me brightly.

"Thanks," I said with a relieved sigh.

He chuckled. "Glad that's over?"

"You have no idea." He laughed.

"I have to admit I was a little worried about you, where the hell did you get those shoes?" He asked laughing.

"Madison—"

"Leslie!" I was cut off by my father, rolling his way over with the camera and beaming at me.

"We're so proud of you," he smiled, stopping in front of Nick and me, my mother in tow.

"Both of us," he continued. I looked up at my mother who half smiled.

"Yes congrats," she said in nonchalant tone.

"Who's this?" My father asked gesturing to Nick.

Nick smiled and extended his hand. "Nick Jonas. I am Leslie's English teacher," he said in his charming polite tone. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Ah yes, Leslie is quite a fan of yours. I'm fairly sure you're half the reason she chose to study English next year at University. She liked you very much," my father said making me blush. Okay we'd talked more in the last few weeks and I may have rambled about how amazing my English teacher was a few too many times but seriously dad?

Nick chuckled modestly. "You have a wonderful daughter," he assured my father. This was awkward. If only he really knew…

"Well Leslie, why don't you get a picture with your favorite teacher at graduation then?" My father said fiddling with the camera he still didn't really know how to use. I looked up at Nick and we both chuckled lightly.

"Umm, okay," I said hesitantly. I scotched closer to Nick. He tensed beside me and I could tell her was resisting the urge to put an arm around me and claim me as his own the way I so badly wanted him to. We stood awkwardly next to each other as my dad snapped the picture.

"Beautiful, that's one for the scrapbooks," he rambled trying to figure out how to shut the camera off. I rolled my eyes.

Madison came running up to me, interrupting out very strange conversation by engulfing me in a bear hug. My parents began to mingle among themselves.

"We did it babe!" She smiled as she half twirled me around.

"We did," I laughed hysterically, trying to stay upright.

Jason came up behind me and gave me a friendly hug, under the watchful eye of Nick. I'd explained that we were nothing but Nick was still a man, protectiveness and jealousy ran in his blood. "Congrats Leslie," he said smiling at me.

"You too," I smiled, releasing him from our hug.

"You going to any of the graduation parties?" He asked.

"Umm, I'm not entirely sure yet but maybe I'll see you there," I smiled. His mom called for him and he nodded and sprinted away. "Don't lose touch," he called over his shoulder. I nodded.

"Damn, who is that boy?" Madison asked, shamelessly checking him out as he left.

"That boy, Madison, is nothing like Chad and is not someone you're going to fuck with," I ordered. "He's the boyfriend type and he's a sweetheart," I warned. Her face fell a bit. Maybe after everything she'd been through that was exactly the type of guy she was looking for now. She had changed, I could see that much. She was still fun loving Madison, but there was something more to her now. "You should ask him out," I encouraged. "But Madison, you mess with him and I'll kill you, seriously, he's a great guy," I warned.

"Leslie, we'll be in the car. Mingle with your friends and take your time, I have to get your father situated anyhow," my mother put an end to the conversation but I could see Madison smiling as she looked admiringly towards Jason. I turned my attention back to my mother; I knew what she meant by situated, with the wheel chair it took a good ten minutes just to get him in and out of the van these days. I nodded at her, acknowledging that I'd heard her. God, my mother and I had a long way to go. She was uncharacteristically pleasant today, maybe because I'd finally graduated and next year I would be out of her hair when I was at University. Whatever the reason I shrugged it off and turned back to Madison and Nick.

"So Mr. Jonas," Madison said, turning to face him, bouncing on her feet ever so slightly.

"Yes Madison," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, shuffling his hand around in his pant pocket. Everything that came out of that girl's mouth was sure to be interesting.

"I've always wanted to ask you something, and well, we graduated now so what the fuck," she said dismissively. He didn't scold her use of language; he didn't really have the right to any longer either. I glanced around at the mingling graduates and families. None of them were paying much attention to us.

"Is it true that you wrestled a bear?" She said with a completely serious look on her face.

Nick looked at her for a moment and then we both burst out laughing. "Madison, where in the hell did you hear that?" He said still chuckling.

"Oh you know, around," She said, still completely serious.

He looked at me and shook his head, unbelievable the things that girl said. No filter whatsoever.

"No Madison, I assure you I've never wrestled a bear, and I don't have the slightest clue as to where the hell you would've heard that," he said, amusement still clear on his face.

"Alright, just wanted to clear it up. Rumor probably got started because you're so insanely buff," she teased hitting him on the arm. Nick laughed and I shot her a look.

"Watch it," I warned playfully.

"Oh relax Cinderella, I'm not stealing your prince," she teased quietly. "Besides, he better get used to me. If you two are really going to do this, then he'll be seeing a lot more of me. It's like the best friend's right to tease the boyfriend. And this best friend isn't going anywhere. See ya later Prince Charming," she said hitting Nick on the arm playfully and walking towards her awaiting family. "Oh and I hope the slipper fits because I want my shoes back at some point Leslie," she called over her shoulder. I laughed; she'd get them back the second I got home. They were killing my feet.

"I got to go put my graduation cap back in the library, care to join me?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and followed me down the hallway and away from the chatting crowd with a smile.

We turned the corner to a deserted hallway and Nick grabbed me, pushing me up against the lockers gently, placing a loving kiss on my lips. I responded, giggling at his spontaneousness and wrapped my arms around his neck smiling. I could feel his lips pull up into a smile as we kissed. He wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me close to him, planting another playful kiss on my lips.

"Ahem," We heard a man clear his voice and both of us turned to see Mr. Webb, another teacher at the school, staring at us in shock. I panicked for a minute Nick remained calm.

"What is going on here Nick?" He asked in a confused tone.

"She's mine now," he said turning his attention back to me and planting another kiss on my lips. I chuckled and kissed him back. I'd never felt more like a giddy school girl in my life than I did in that moment, when I was no longer one.

Mr. Webb's form retreated and I turned my full attention back to Nick. "Mine, all mine, finally," he whispered, pulling me close to him again. I smiled. I was his; no one could tell us we were wrong. No one could tell us we couldn't be together, because now, we finally could. I leaped up into Nick's arms and he caught me, gazing into my eyes with such love I thought my heart would burst.

"We're going out tonight, for dinner, somewhere public. I'm going to show the world that you are mine, babe."

"I would love that," I smiled, kissing him again. The man I loved was right here, the only man I would ever want had his arms around me. We were destined to be, and now, well now he was mine, forever.

The End

**Oh My God I'm crying. I'm going to miss Nick and Leslie so much :[ I cannot thank every single reader for your amazing support for this story, it blew me away every day. I will post the Neslie One shot I promised momentarily, it's called : Go Grab That** **Fucking Tease Of A School Girl Skirt, so watch for it. Like I said it was more smut I really wanted to include but it just didn't fit in. Also if you enjoy my writing please feel free to check out any of my other completed work :]**

**Now that this fan fiction is complete I will be turning my attention back to the two other fan fictions I started but put on hold because this one received such popular demand. I will be finishing them both and probably doing updates for both, however updates will be coming slower because there will be two stories and with Midterms and school I'll have limited free time. They're called: Fighting For Love & Crude Remarks & Changing Hearts**

**Again, thank you all so much for caring enough to follow this story, I love you all an amazing amount and this one will always hold a special place in my heart. **

**Oh and comments are love. Wow that was a long A.N. But hey I'm a writer, lol. **

**P.s. this story with the one shot has a word count of 48,141 and is 112 pages in Microsoft word, lmao. Wow. Maybe I'll turn it into a novel one day hah, of course I'd have to change his name for copyright reasons and add stuff, oh and do a lot of editing unless I want it in the porn section lmfao, but you never know! Hah.**

**Oh and for more Jonas Fan Fiction join jonasfic . proboards . com (take out the spaces) I post there first.**

**Omg Megan, shut up already.**

**Love you all xo**


End file.
